It's My Life
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: Sierra is the youngest member of her family and she respects her parents and older siblings. But it is one star in particular that not only gains her friendship, but steals her heart as well. When her father finds out, will she listen to her family?
1. Chapter 1

**It's My Life**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sierra. Vince McMahon owns everyone else.

Characters:

Sierra

Jeff Hardy

Matt Hardy

Gilbert Hardy

Maria Kanellis

Shane Helms

Shannon Moore

Ron "R-Truth" Killings

Kelly-Kelly

Melina Perez

Mickie James

Talia Helms

Jamie Moore

Sandra Moore

Eve Torres

Cody Rhodes

Ted DiBiase Jr.

Randy Orton

_**Summary:**_

Sierra is the youngest member of her family and she respects her parents and older siblings. When she starts working for the WWE on the Smackdown Brand as the new hair and make up artist she meets and makes friends with several stars. But it is one star in particular that not only gains her friendship, but steals her heart as well. When her father finds out, will she listen to her family or to her heart?

Chapter 1

_**Present Day: July 2009**_

Sierra flashed her brand new badge to the security guard as she walked into the Amway Arena in Orlando, Florida. It was her first night on the job and she was supposed to meet with the person she was replacing. As Sierra walked through the backstage area she saw a lot of people, mostly stagehands moving stuff around and getting ready for the show that night.

Sierra was about 5'10 and 135 lbs. She normally had long brown hair, but last night she dyed her hair blonde and black with purple highlights in front. You would have never guessed who she was related to by the way she dressed and did her hair and makeup. Other than the security guards, the only people who knew her was her family.

"You must be Sierra. I'm Lisa." Lisa introduced herself.

"That would be me." Sierra responded.

"Great. Well let me show you around so that you know where everything is." Lisa stated. "We'll start with the makeup. The women have their makeup labeled as far as their lipsticks, eyeliner and mascara. Everything else is public use. The guys only come to get their makeup done if they use makeup."

"Sounds good." Sierra responded.

"As for hair, everyone comes to get their hair managed and fixed. Especially those with long hair. Each star will bring their own brush and combs but as far as curling irons, blow dryers, etc. It's all public use around here." Lisa continued to show her where everything is.

"Now I will be helping you out tonight, but it will be my last night here. Do you have any questions?" Lisa asked.

"Who are the most difficult people to do hair and makeup?" Sierra asked.

"Melina, Beth, Maria and Mickie for the girls, but they are all very patient and really sweet. For the guys, Matt's hair is horrible as it's very thick and very curly. Jeff does his own hair. Although there are times he wants to brighten the colors in his hair just before show time and all the temporary hair coloring is down here. He will tell you exactly what he wants if he does face paint, but otherwise everyone else is really easy." Lisa answered.

"Sounds like fun." Sierra stated. "Where can I go change? I want to be as comfortable as possible tonight."

"You can change in the girls locker room. I'll show you where its at." Lisa responded.

"Thanks. So I don't want to come off as arrogant, but do you really know who I am?" Sierra asked.

"No prob. I don't think that you're arrogant at all. And yes, I was told who you are and it doesn't phase me one bit. It's an honor to work with you tonight." Lisa answered as they walked.

"Ok. Thanks. So does anyone from my family come around Smackdown at all?" Sierra asked.

"Not really. They only come around if something is really, really wrong. Teddy does a great job running Smackdown." Lisa answered. "Speaking of which as soon as you're done changing we need to go find Teddy so that you can meet with him and go over anything that needs to be gone over."

"Great! I shouldn't be more than 5 minutes." Sierra stated as she entered the locker room.

After changing her clothes, Sierra and Lisa head to Teddy's office. As they walk up to his office, Chris Jericho walks out and bumped into Sierra.

"Watch where you are going." Jericho snaps.

"I was standing still. You should watch where you are going." Sierra responded with a little attitude.

"Excuse me?" Jericho asked.

"You heard me. And are you trying to be a male version of Vickie?" Sierra answered.

"Do you know who I am? How dare you speak to me like that." Jericho asked.

"I know who you are, Jericho and I really don't care. Maybe you should watch out how you speak to me instead." Sierra stated.

"Who do you think you are?" Jericho asked baffled.

"I don't have to think about who I am, I know who I am and that won't change." Sierra answered leaving Jericho at a loss for words.

"Sierra, please come in." Teddy stated from the doorway.

"Thank you." Sierra responded as they walked into the office and closed the door.

"You handled Jericho pretty well out there. Are you sure this is your first night on the job?" Teddy asked.

"Very sure. Thank you. I just can't stand people like him. But none the less, I will still work with them the best I can." Sierra answered.

"And that's all I ask. So are you finding your way around pretty well?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah. Lisa has been showing me where everything is." Sierra answered.

"That's good to hear. I am looking forwards to working with you Sierra. I see a very bright future here for you." Teddy stated as someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

A tall man walked into the office. As Sierra looked up her eyes instantly met with his. He was wearing a hat and hoody, so it was kind of hard to see who he was. After leaving Teddy's office Sierra and Lisa headed back to their station to get ready for the show.

While Sierra was getting some stuff organized, she had her back turned towards her chair. The mystery man climbed into her chair and waited for Sierra to turn around. When Sierra finally turned around, she jumped in shock that the man from earlier was sitting in front of her.

"Hello, again." he stated.

"Hello." Sierra stated.

"Sorry I scared you." he stated. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"It's alright. Yes. Tonight is my first night here. How can I help you?" Sierra asked.

"Ok. Well, first what should I call you?" he answered.

"My name is Sierra." Sierra responded.

"It's nice to meet you Sierra. My name is…" he was about to tell her his name when Jericho came up behind him.

"Stop wasting her time, loser." Jericho stated as he walked off.

"Anyways. Like I was saying my name is Jeff and I am looking forwards to working with you." Jeff continued.

"It's nice to meet you too, Jeff." Sierra responded as she looked into his green eyes.

"Sierra! You're needed in Melina's dressing room." Lisa stated.

"I have to go, but I'm sure I'll be seeing you around." Sierra stated.

"You bet." Jeff responded as he watched her walk away.

"Yo, Bro!" Matt called out to Jeff.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"You're doing it again. Staring off into space." Matt answered.

"Yeah, well, I had a good reason." Jeff stated trying to get Matt off his back.

"And what was that?" Matt asked annoyed.

"Sierra." Jeff answered.

"Sierra? Who is Sierra?" Matt asked.

"The new hair and makeup girl." Jeff answered as he stood up and headed towards his dressing room.

"Great. He falls for another girl who works here. This isn't going to be good." Matt mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?" Jeff asked as he turned to face his brother.

"Don't you remember the last time this happened?" Matt answered.

"Last time what happened?" Jeff asked getting annoyed.

"The last time you went and fell for someone it didn't end well, remember? She ripped your heart out and you went into a downward spiral. And when you were hurting, it hurt me as well." Matt stated.

"Why do you always bring up the past?" Jeff asked angrily.

_Flashback to March 2008..._

_"Let's play a little game, called Tell Jeff the F^$&!^% truth!" Jeff stated._

_"What are you talking about?" Trish asked._

_"What are all these messages from Phil about. Saying that he can't sleep without you and he loves you?" Jeff asked angrily._

_"I..I don't know." Trish stuttered._

_"You don't know? It's your damn phone. How can you not know?" Jeff yelled. "Get out of my bed, get your stuff and get out of my house. I don't ever want to see you again!"_

_Over the next few weeks Jeff's life spiraled out of control. Matt and their father Gilbert tried everything they could to help Jeff. It wasn't until he got suspended when he realized that he needed and wanted the help. After spending 2 months away from everyone, Jeff came back a newer and better person. Everyone warned Jeff to be careful who he associated with and who he dated._

_**Present Day:**_

"I know what I am doing. There is just something about her that is different from the others." Jeff stated. "Trust me for once."

"Do what you want, but don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart." Matt stated as he walked off.

Jeff shook his head and walked back towards his dressing room. As he was walking, he couldn't get Sierra out of his mind. He just had to get to know her. But would she give him the time of day and what will happen when she finds out about his past?

Meanwhile, Sierra had just finished working on Melina's hair and makeup and was walking back to her station. She couldn't help but think about Jeff and how sweet he was. She vaguely remembered what her parents had said about him. But to her, only her opinions mattered the most.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Thank you to **, hardyrhodescenafan1, JeffHardysBabe, BournePriceless54 and jeffhardymegafan **for their awesome reviews on my first chapter. Here is Chapter 2. Please R&R!!)

Chapter 2

As the night went on, Sierra met and became friends with a few of the stars and diva's. But no matter who she met, she couldn't stop thinking about Jeff. Sierra wanted to get to know him, but was hesitant when she overheard some of the Diva's talking about him.

"I wonder if Jeff is going to have a better year this year?" Candice asked.

"Who knows. It always seems like every other year or so, he screws up." Michelle answered.

"He needs someone to keep him in check." Candice stated.

"Why does someone need to keep him in check?" Sierra asked.

"Who are you and why do you care about Jeff?" Michelle asked.

"And why are you in here? I've never seen you before." Candice asked.

"One I work here, two just because someone has messed up a few times, doesn't mean he needs a baby sitter, and three I am here to get Mickie's makeup done." Sierra defended herself and Jeff.

Once Sierra was done with Mickie's makeup, she did a light touch up on her hair and started packing up her stuff. Mickie, being the sweetheart that she is knew something was bothering Sierra.

"You seem a little frazzled. Is everything ok?" Mickie asked.

"It might not be my place to do or say anything, but why are the other diva's so concerned about Jeff's life?" Sierra stated.

"They are just a bunch of busy bodies and think that they need to know everything about everyone. Are you doing anything after the show?" Mickie asked.

"I don't have anything planned, why?" Sierra answered.

"Meet me by the exit after the show." Mickie stated.

"Ok." Sierra responded as she got ready to leave.

When Sierra got back to her station, Matt Hardy was sitting there waiting on her. She walked over to him and started pulling out brushes and stuff to work on his hair.

"You must be Sierra." Matt stated. "I'm Matt."

"That's me. Nice to meet you Matt. What can I do you for?" Sierra asked.

"So you're the one my brother has been talking about all night." Matt answered.

"I guess so. Who's your brother?" Sierra asked.

"Jeff." Matt answered.

"Oh ok." Sierra responded. "Is there anything else I can assist you with?"

"Not really. Look I know that you are new here and stuff, but honestly do you have any intentions of dating my brother?" Matt asked.

"Oh wow! Talk about getting straight to the point. I don't have any intentions of dating anyone at the moment. I am really only looking for friends." Sierra answered.

"Ok. Well then I will leave you to do your job." Matt stated as he stood up and walked away.

"Thanks." Sierra stated slightly confused.

After working with several of the other stars, Sierra was finally able to start packing up her stuff and got ready to meet up with Mickie. Sierra headed over towards the exit and waited for Mickie. Once Mickie arrived they both took off to get something to eat.

"So how was your first night?" Mickie asked as they waited for their food.

"It was interesting to say the least." Sierra answered. "I never knew how many people had such bad attitudes around here."

"It goes with the job. Most of them aren't like that all the time. And there are a few who are jerks on and off screen, like Jericho. So who was bothering you other than Candice and Michelle?" Mickie asked.

"Matt. He came to my station and asked if I had any intentions of dating his brother, Jeff. Who apparently had been talking about me all night." Sierra answered.

"Matt is just protective over Jeff. Jeff has been through hell and back, which I'm sure you know about." Mickie stated.

"Actually I don't. I wasn't really allowed to have much access to WWE information until recently. My parents didn't even want me working for the WWE." Sierra stated.

"Ok. Well, back in 2003, Jeff was released from his WWE contract for lack of time management and substance abuse and refusing to get help. Then in 2006 after being tested, he was given a new contract. In 2008 he was suspended for 60 days after taking prescription meds that weren't prescribed to him. He was also in a relationship with a former diva named Trish, who cheated on him and crushed his heart during the same time he was suspended. Matt has always been there for him and I think that Matt is just frustrated with constantly having to take care of Jeff when something bad happens." Mickie told Sierra.

"Wow. It's no wonder my parents didn't talk much about him." Sierra responded.

"Probably. But regardless of what has happened in Jeff's life, he is a really sweet guy. He treats the woman he is with like a queen and nothing less."

"Wow. I'll be honest. I do like him. But I don't know if I am ready for anything more than a friendship with anyone. Plus I don't think that my parents or siblings would approve of me dating a WWE star." Sierra stated.

"Well, if its friend's you're looking for, then I know just the people to introduce you to." Mickie stated with a warm smile.

"That would be great. Thanks for everything Mickie." Sierra stated as they headed to the hotel.

"Anytime. Here is my cell number if you need anything." Mickie stated as she put her number in Sierra's phone.

"Thanks. And here is mine." Sierra stated as she did the same.

Once Sierra got to her room, she called her parents to tell them how her first night went. After talking with her parents, Sierra climbed into the shower and let the hot water cascade down her back. Sierra was so lost in her shower that she didn't hear her phone go off.

After her shower, Sierra dried off and got dressed. She didn't even pay attention to her phone until it buzzed on the table. Sierra picked up the phone and saw that she had one missed call and a voicemail. She didn't recognize the number that called so she dialed her voicemail and listened to the message.

_Hey Sierra. It's Jeff from earlier. I hope you don't mind. I got your number from Teddy. I wanted to apologize for the way my brother acted towards you earlier. If you are still up, give me a call and maybe we can meet for coffee or something tonight. Talk to you soon._

Sierra dialed the number that called her and hoped that he was still awake. Her heart skipped a beat when he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Jeff answered.

"Hi Jeff. It's Sierra." she stated.

"Hey there. Did you get my message?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. And I don't mind." Sierra answered.

"That's good. Look Matt is in the shower right now so I am going to head down to the lobby. I will be wearing a navy blue hoody." Jeff stated.

"Sounds good. I'll be wearing a black hoody." Sierra responded,

"See you soon." Jeff stated as they hung up.

Jeff grabbed his hoody and room key and headed out the door. Sierra grabbed her hoody, key and purse and headed out the door. Since she was rooming alone, she didn't have to worry about anything. She got in the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby.

Jeff was sitting next to the front windows of the lobby with his hood pulled slightly over his forehead. Sierra couldn't help but smile as she walked over to him. She sat in the next chair and picked up a magazine.

"Waiting for someone?" Sierra asked.

"Not anymore. Ready to go?" Jeff answered.

"Most definitely." Sierra responded.

"Then let's get out of here." Jeff stated as he grabbed her hand and lead her out of the hotel.

The two walked for several blocks before they found a little coffee shop that was still open. Jeff ordered their drinks while Sierra grabbed a table. Jeff soon joined her at the table with their drinks.

"I'm glad you agreed to meet up with me." Jeff stated.

"Me too. Plus I was getting bored all alone in my room." Sierra stated.

"I wish I was rooming alone. I hate sharing a room with my brother." Jeff responded.

"It's not all that great. Especially when you really don't know very many people." Sierra stated.

"That'll change soon enough. I hope what Matt said to you didn't bother you too much. He is just being an over protective brother." Jeff stated.

"It irritated me a little bit since I had just dealt with two diva's talking about you like you were some kind of screw-up." Sierra responded.

"That's nothing new. I bet it was Michelle and uh, Candice, right?" Jeff asked.

"Pretty much. I defended you and then I had to defend myself. Thankfully Mickie was right there and helped me deal with them." Sierra answered.

"Those two are just a bunch gossiping pain in the asses." Jeff stated. "So I have a question for you. How much do you know about me?"

"Enough to know that no matter what happened in your past, you are still a good, kind-hearted man that some people take for granted." Sierra responded.

Jeff sat there with a smile on his face while he listened to Sierra talk. He figured that someone told her about his past, or at least the parts of his past that were public knowledge. Jeff agreed that the past was the past and that's where it was going to stay.

"Jeff? I asked you a question." Sierra stated.

"Sorry I was lost in my thoughts." Jeff responded.

"It's ok. The question wasn't important." Sierra stated.

"Ok. I would like to get to know more about you. Like where you are originally from, your family, stuff like that." Jeff stated.

"Well, I was born in Phoenix, but grew up in Connecticut. I lived with my parents, 2 older brothers and 1 older sister. So that would make me the baby of the family. I wasn't allowed to hear or see anything that had to do with the WWE until recently." Sierra told him.

"Wow. I was born and raised in North Carolina with my brother Matt. Our mother passed away when I was 9 years old. We were raised by our father, Gilbert, also know as "The Legend" Claude G. Matt and I grew up with Wrestling in the house and several years later we joined WCW." Jeff told Sierra.

"Sounds like fun. I had heard that you lived in North Carolina and that you father owns a huge chunk of land where both you and Matt have your own houses built on the land." Sierra stated.

"Pretty much. I think you would like it there." Jeff stated.

"Is that an invitation?" Sierra asked shocked.

"Maybe." Jeff stated.

"Well, I just might take you up on that offer when we get some time off." Sierra stated.

"Sounds good. Now here's a silly question, do you still live with your parents?" Jeff asked.

"It's not silly. And no I don't. I have my own place in the next town over from my parents." Sierra answered.

"Cool. So other than Mickie and myself, have you made anymore friends?" Jeff asked.

"A few. Melina is really nice, so is Kelly. Also John and Ron are really sweet guys." Sierra answered.

"Melina and Kelly are good hearted people like Mickie, Eve and Maria. Ron is known as R-Truth and he is a blast to hang around with. John Morrison, is ok. A little too self absorbed for my liking, but otherwise a good guy." Jeff described them.

"That's good. Wow, it's getting really late. I think we should probably head back towards the hotel." Sierra stated.

Sierra and Jeff headed back towards the hotel. By the time they got to the hotel it was nearing midnight. Jeff had put his phone on silent when he left his room earlier and didn't notice that Matt had called and text his phone.

"Matt knows I'm gone. He called four times and text me about a dozen." Jeff stated.

"Oh boy. Is he mad?" Sierra asked.

"Not really, just concerned that I took off and didn't respond to him. And knowing Matt he's probably bolted the door." Jeff answered.

"So that way you can't get back into the room?" Sierra asked.

"Pretty much. But I am going to go try anyways. I had fun tonight." Jeff stated as they got into the elevator.

"Good luck. Just in case, I'm in room 304. I had fun too." Sierra stated.

"Thanks." Jeff stated as he gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before she got out of the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: Thanks for all the reviews!! Here is Chapter 3. Enjoy and please R&R.)

Chapter 3

Sierra headed to her room and kicked off her shoes. She quickly changed for bed and pulled her hair down so that it could finish drying. Sierra sat up on her bed and while she was flipping through the TV stations, her phone buzzed.

_**Hey girlie! How's it going? How was your first night?**_

_Good. It was a great night._

_**That's good. I hope I didn't wake you up.**_

_Nope. I actually just got back to my room. I went and had coffee with one of the stars._

_**Really? Details please.**_

_LOL. It was just coffee and a decent conversation with Jeff._

_**Jeff! As in Jeff "The Charismatic Enigma" Hardy?**_

_LOL. Yes. And before you going telling the world, we are just friends and that's all._

_**No worries. Just be careful that your family doesn't find out.**_

_I have no plans in telling them anything about it. But I am going to get some sleep. Night._

_**Ok. Night.**_

Sierra closed her phone and put in on the charger. It was starting to get warm in her room so she turned on the A/C. She climbed back onto the bed and continued watching some TV show. Just as she started to doze off, there was a knock on her door.

Sierra jumped up and headed to the door. She was dressed in a tank top and shorts. She peaked through the peep hole and smiled when she saw who was standing on the other side. She opened the door and let him in.

"Can't sleep?" Sierra asked.

"No. Matt was pissed when I got back to the room. We got into an argument, I grabbed all my stuff and left the room." Jeff answered.

"Oh wow. I'm sorry." Sierra responded.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. He will get over it after he's slept for the next 12 hours." Jeff stated.

"Ok. Well, you're more that welcome to take the second bed for tonight. What time is your flight tomorrow?" Sierra stated.

"Thanks. I have to be at the airport by 9am." Jeff stated.

"Same here. What flight?" Sierra asked.

"AA453." Jeff answered.

"Well, it looks like we will spending most of tomorrow together. That's my flight as well. Now if you tell me that you are in a seat next to me, then someone had to of planned this." Sierra responded.

"I'm in seat 4B in business." Jeff stated.

"Alright. Who books the tickets?" Sierra joked.

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"I'm in seat 4A business." Sierra answered.

"That is too funny. But hey look at it this way. We will have the time to get to know each other more." Jeff stated.

"Very true." Sierra stated followed by a yawn. "I'm exhausted."

"Me too." Jeff agreed.

Both Sierra and Jeff headed to bed in their separate beds. It wasn't until a few hours later that Sierra started reliving a nightmare that happened several years ago. Sierra tossed and turned as she tried to get away from the nightmare. Jeff was sound asleep until he heard Sierra scream as she sat up from her nightmare.

"Are you ok?" Jeff asked moving next to her on the bed.

"Now that I'm awake I am." Sierra stated as she wiped the hair from her face.

"What happened?" Jeff asked.

"I was dreaming then it turned into a nightmare that made me relive what happened a few years ago." Sierra answered. "But I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok. Do you want anything? Water maybe?" Jeff asked.

"No, thanks though." Sierra stated as she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Jeff sat down next to her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her. Without really thinking about it, Sierra rested her head on Jeff's shoulder and as they sat there in the dimly lit room, Sierra started to relax. Sierra finally laid down and started to fall asleep. Jeff went to sit on his bed and she started crying in her sleep.

"Sierra! Are you ok?" Jeff asked really concerned.

"No." Sierra answered as she wiped away the tears. "I need some water."

"Ok. Here is a bottle of water." Jeff stated as he handed it to her.

"Thank you." Sierra stated.

After drinking the water, she laid back down and went back to sleep. Jeff stood up and started to head back to his bed, when Sierra spoke up.

"Don't leave me." Sierra stated.

"I'm right here." Jeff stated.

"Stay here with me, please." Sierra asked.

"Uh, ok. Where do you want me to stay?" Jeff answered.

"Just hold me." Sierra stated.

"Ok. I'm here. No one or nothing is going to hurt you." Jeff stated as he laid down next to her and put an arm around her.

The next morning, Jeff was the first one awake. He slowly got up and tried to make sure that he didn't wake Sierra up. Jeff got dressed and made sure that he had everything. While he was in the bathroom, Sierra got up and got dressed.

"Good Morning." Jeff stated as he walked back into the room.

"Morning. Uh, about last night. Sorry." Sierra stated.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm glad that I was here to help you." Jeff responded.

"Thanks." Sierra stated.

"I don't know what happened to you, but all I can really say is that if you want someone to talk to, I'm here." Jeff stated.

"It's a long, hard story. Thank you." Sierra responded.

After they were both packed up, they made sure that no one was in the hallway when they left the room together. After making it to the lobby to check out, Jeff and Sierra rode to the airport for their flight to Georgia.

Once on board the plane, Sierra pulled out her schedule for the next few days. She noticed that she would be having a few days off after that Sunday's Pay Per View Event. Sierra thought about what she wanted to do with her days off, but her thoughts were interrupted.

"Busy schedule?" Jeff asked.

"Not really. Have most of today off and then work all day tomorrow. After that I actually have some time off." Sierra answered.

"Sounds good. Our flight is only 2 hours long. Do have anywhere to be once we arrive in Atlanta?" Jeff asked.

"Nope. Just have to check into the hotel and then I'm free for the day." Sierra answered.

"Sounds good. I am going to see if I can get my own room for this weekend." Jeff stated.

"Alright. Good luck." Sierra stated.

Once they arrived in Atlanta, Sierra grabbed her stuff and headed over to the rental car place. As she was walking towards her car, she heard her name being called in the distance. Sierra turned around to see Mickie coming towards her.

"Hey girl! How was your night?" Mickie asked.

"Hey. It was good. Interesting, but good." Sierra answered.

"How was it interesting?" Mickie asked.

"Jeff called me and we hung out." Sierra answered.

"That's cool." Mickie stated. "Mind if I catch a ride with you to the hotel?"

"Sure, come on." Sierra smiled.

Sierra and Mickie headed to the hotel and were able to check in rather quickly. Jeff arrived shortly after them and was waiting to check in. Jeff knew exactly what he wanted to do.

"Is there any available rooms near Sierra's room?" Jeff asked.

"One moment please. There is one room left right next to Sierra's." the agent stated.

"Great, I'll take it." Jeff responded.

"Alright, Mr. Hardy, you are all set. Here is your key. Enjoy your stay." the agent stated.

"Thank you." Jeff stated as he headed towards the elevator.

Once Jeff made it to his room, he quickly unpacked and took a hot shower. When he was done getting dressed and pulling back his purple and green colored hair, he picked up his phone and called Sierra.

"Hello?" Sierra answered.

"Hey. It's Jeff." Jeff stated.

"Hi. What's up?" Sierra asked.

"Not a whole lot. Was wondering if you wanted to go be a tourist for the day and explore Atlanta with me?" Jeff asked.

"Sounds like fun. Where and when should I meet you?" Sierra answered.

"Meet me in 10 minutes outside your room." Jeff responded.

"Ok. How do you know which room I am in?" Sierra asked.

"Because I am right next door to you." Jeff answered.

"Ah ok. See you in a few minutes." Sierra stated.

"Sounds like a plan." Jeff stated.

Ten minutes later, Sierra and Jeff were heading towards the elevator and out of the hotel. They got into Jeff's rental car and drove towards the heart of Atlanta. Jeff took Sierra to all the hot spots and they had a blast. Sierra was starting to see Jeff in a new light and Jeff was starting to fall for Sierra. That night, Jeff took Sierra to his favorite restaurant for dinner.

"Thank you for a wonderful day!" Sierra stated.

"It was my pleasure." Jeff responded. "It's not everyday that I get to spend time with a great person."

"You're too sweet." Sierra stated. "Tomorrow is going to be a very long day."

"Yeah it will be. Do you want to grab a drink and head up to our rooms?" Jeff asked as he offered her his arm.

"Sure." Sierra responded as she took his arm and they headed into the hotel lounge.

After getting their drinks they headed towards the elevator and to their floor. As they walked towards their rooms, Sierra decided to be a bit bold.

"Would you like to come in and hang out for a while?" Sierra asked.

"That's up to you. If you are ok with that, then so am I." Jeff answered.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't." Sierra stated with a smile.

Jeff and Sierra made sure that no one was around to see them enter her room together. Sierra flipped on the TV and popped in a DVD. It wasn't until the main menu, that Jeff realized that they were about to watch one of his favorite movies, Titanic.

Sierra and Jeff sat together on the small couch and watched the movie. Sometime around the middle of the movie, Jeff managed to put his left arm behind Sierra on the back of the couch. Sierra wished that Jeff would put his arm around her shoulders, but kind of knew that he wouldn't.

After the movie was over, Sierra turned off the TV and yawned. Jeff put his shoes back on and gathered his stuff. Sierra hated to see that night end, but she knew that tomorrow was another busy day.

"I had a great time today." Jeff stated as he got ready to leave.

"So did I. The most fun I've had in a long time. Thank you again." Sierra stated.

"You're more than welcome. Well, as much I as I hate to see this night end, I have to get some sleep before my match tomorrow." Jeff responded.

"Same here. Except I don't have a match. But I do need to be wide awake to do hair and make-up." Sierra stated as she walked with Jeff to the door.

"Well, then I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow." Sierra stated as she once again gazed into his green eyes.

"Yeah. Maybe after the show we could go to the after party or something?" Jeff asked.

"Sounds like fun. You know where to fine me." Sierra stated.

"That I do." Jeff smiled.

"Good." Sierra smiled back.

"Good Night, Sierra." Jeff stated as he gave her a hug.

"Night, Jeff." Sierra responded as the slowly broke apart.

Jeff's green eyes met with her sparkling hazel eyes. And for a moment both were lost in each other's eyes. Jeff leaned in closer and before he realized it, his lips met with hers. As they kissed for the first time, Jeff dropped his stuff and pulled her closer to him. Sierra wrapped her arms around him. Once their kiss broke, they looked at each other.

"I'm sorry." Jeff stated.

"Don't be. It's ok." Sierra responded.

"You sure?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. But I really should get some sleep. Come see me tomorrow before the show at the arena." Sierra answered.

"Same here. Ok, I will." Jeff stated before giving her a soft kiss.

Once Sierra was in bed, she tried to sleep, but she couldn't help but think about the kiss she shared with Jeff. She was still thinking about Jeff when she finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 edited

(AN: Thank you to **BournePriceless54, hardyrhodescenafan1, and xoxLiveLifexox **for their reviews. Here is the next chapter. It contains some sex.)

Chapter 4

The next day was very busy and hectic. Sierra was so busy that she thought her head was going to start spinning at any moment. Her new best friend, Mickie was the only saving grace during the show.

"You look like you're lost in the Twilight Zone." Mickie stated as Sierra curled her hair.

"I feel like I am. Of course it didn't help that I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Sierra responded.

"Oh? Nervous about today?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah. No I wasn't nervous. Just had stuff on my mind." Sierra answered trying to give away anything.

"What's his name?" Mickie asked.

"Who said I was thinking about someone?" Sierra answered.

"The look on your face kinda tells it all." Mickie stated.

"Oh. Alright, but you can't tell anyone! I spent all of yesterday with Jeff sight seeing and hanging out. Then we hung out at the hotel and watched a movie." Sierra stated.

"Jeff, huh. That's cool. I'm glad that you're not letting his past get to you like others have." Mickie responded.

"Yeah. I figure the past is the past. You need to focus on the present and the future." Sierra stated. "Alright you are all done."

"I totally agree. Thanks Sierra. Hey are you going to the after party tonight?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah, Jeff is taking me to the party." Sierra answered with a smile.

"Cool. I'll catch you later." Mickie stated as she took off towards her dressing room.

Sierra started cleaning up her station while she waited for whomever needed assistance. While she was cleaning a few diva's came over to use mirrors and do some minor touch ups on their makeup. Sierra got along with mostly everyone and the ones she didn't get along with she just ignored while helping them.

"I hope you're not too busy for a color touch up." Jeff stated from behind her.

"Hey. I'm never too busy for you." Sierra responded with a smile.

"Good." Jeff stated as he sat in the chair and watched Sierra pull out the temp hair coloring.

"I had a lot of fun yesterday." Sierra stated as she added color to his hair.

"So did I. And I can't wait for the party tonight. Do you still want to go with me?" Jeff asked.

"Me too. Of course I still want to go with you. I wouldn't want to go with anyone else." Sierra answered.

"Sounds like a plan. Meet me at my dressing room after the show and we can leave from here." Jeff stated as he stood up. "Thanks for the added colors."

"Ok. You're welcome." Sierra stated as she gazed into his eyes.

Little did they know, someone was watching them and not liking what they saw. Jeff took Sierra's hand and gently kissed the top of it. Sierra couldn't help but smile as she watched Jeff walk towards his dressing room.

As the show went on, Sierra had very few people stop to see her. But there was one person who was dead set on seeing Sierra and telling her to stay away from Jeff. But Sierra was just as stubborn as her father and wouldn't listen to them.

"So you lied to me." a male stated from behind Sierra.

"Lied to you? How did I lie to anyone?" Sierra asked as she turned around to see Matt standing there.

"You told me that you had no intentions of dating my brother. And I saw how you looked at him earlier. Stay away from him." Matt stated before storming off.

Sierra pulled out her phone and sent a text message to Jeff. She informed him of what Matt said to her. Jeff responded quickly.

_**Don't let him get to you.**_

_I'll try, but he is very persistent on keeping us apart._

_**I will talk to him. I will see you after the show.**_

_Ok. Be careful tonight._

_**I will.**_

Jeff closed his phone and headed towards Matt's dressing room. He was going to tell Matt to but out of his personal life and that he didn't need someone to take care of him.

"Matthew Moore Hardy! How dare you tell a friend of mine to stay away from me. You have no right doing that." Jeff stated as he walked into the room.

"She is trouble waiting to happen, baby bro. Listen to me about this one." Matt responded.

"How is she trouble? She just started working here." Jeff asked.

"Do you know who her family is yet?" Matt asked.

"No. We didn't talk about that. We are just friends, Matthew." Jeff answered.

"I know how these things go, Jeffrey. You start out as friends and then something happens. The next thing I know is you are living with them and they crush your heart." Matt responded.

"Sierra is different. And I am not dating her. We are friends and that is all." Jeff stated before storming out of the room.

Sierra was standing in front of the mirror as she fixed her hair. The show was about to end and she was done for the night. Sierra hoped that what she was wearing was good enough for the after party.

As soon as the show was over, Sierra headed over to Jeff's dressing room. Sierra thought to herself that if anything was going to happen between her and Jeff she should tell him who her family was. But she was scared that if he knew, he wouldn't want anything to do with her. Sierra approached Jeff's dressing room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Jeff called out.

"Hey. It's Sierra." She stated as she walked into the room.

"You look amazing." Jeff stated as he walked over to her.

"Thank you. So do you." Sierra responded.

"Thanks. Are you ready to go?" Jeff asked as he grabbed his bag and keys.

"Yeah." Sierra answered.

"Cool. There is just one thing I need to do before we leave." Jeff stated.

"Ok. No problem." Sierra stated.

Jeff set his bag and keys down on the chair next to Sierra. He then turned to look into Sierra's eyes and cupped her face with his hands.

"I've been waiting all night to do this." Jeff stated as he leaned in and gently kissed Sierra's lips.

"I've been waiting all night too." Sierra responded.

Jeff and Sierra headed to the after party. Once they arrived at the party, Matt who was sitting with a few of his friends glared at Jeff and Sierra. Shane noticed the look on Matt's face and asked him about it.

"Matt, what's wrong?" Shane asked.

"They are." Matt answered as he pointed at Jeff and Sierra who were taking seats with some of the other stars.

"What's wrong with them?" Shane asked.

"I know that she is just going to stab him through the heart like all the others." Matt answered.

"You don't know that. And from what I've heard, they are just friends." Shane responded.

"Friends my ass." Matt stated as he got up and headed over to the bar.

Meanwhile Jeff and Sierra were sitting across the room and Sierra noticed Matt walking towards them. Jeff had put an arm around Sierra's shoulders while they talked with friends. Sierra excused herself and headed in the same direction as Matt.

"Matt, I have something that I want to say. I know that this is only my second night on the job, but when you asked me on Friday about dating your brother, I had no intentions of dating anyone. Jeff and I are just friends. And who are you to say who he can and can't date. And before you start running your mouth, I know all about his past and all I have to say is that the past is the past so focus on the present and the future." Sierra stated.

"You don't get it do you?" Matt asked. "You are just like all the others. You'll get close to him and then stab him in the back and through the heart."

"I do get it. And I am not like the others. If I have an issue, I deal with it as soon as possible and I don't let it eat away at me." Sierra answered. "And another thing, Jeff is 31 years old and can take care of himself. Plus he is old enough to make his own decisions as to whom he dates. So leave it alone."

"If you hurt him…" Matt started to say.

"I won't hurt him. And I think that you know that and it scares you that there might be someone out there who can be with Jeff for the person he is inside." Sierra interrupted.

Matt didn't say another word and Sierra headed back to where Jeff and the others were sitting. After finished a few drinks, Jeff and Sierra hit the dance floor. Matt watched them for a while before decided that it was time to head back to the hotel.

Once the party started to wind down, Jeff and Sierra were pretty wasted and Phil drove them back to the hotel in Jeff's rental car. Jeff and Sierra made their way up to their floor and down the hallway towards their rooms. They stopped in front of Sierra's room. Sierra leaned up against the door and Jeff tried to hold himself up against the wall.

"Tonight was fun." Sierra stated.

"That it was. But who said the night was over?" Jeff asked leaning closer to her.

"No one." Sierra answered as she tried to look into his eyes.

"Come with me." Jeff stated as he lead her towards his room.

Once they were inside Jeff's room, Jeff locked the door and turned back towards Sierra. He walked closer to her and before she knew it, Jeff cupped her face and kissed her. But this time they started to make out. Jeff then lead her over to the bed so they could sit down and they started making out again.

The longer they kissed the more they got into it. Before long Jeff was laying on top of Sierra and his hand was exploring under her shirt. Sierra let out a soft moan when Jeff started massaging her breasts. They stopped kissing and Jeff helped her out of her shirt. He then took off his shirt and press his body against hers.

They started kissing again, and Jeff let his hand trail down her stomach and to the top of her pants. He managed to get them unbuttoned and unzipped. Soon they were both down to their underwear and Jeff was gently rubbing Sierra's crotch through her panties. Jeff couldn't take it anymore. He reached for a condom and put it on as they shed the rest of their clothes.

Sierra pushed Jeff on to his back and straddled him. He helped guide his member into her warm, wet chamber. Both moaned as he slid into her. Sierra started rocking back and forth faster and faster. Jeff leaned upward so that he could suck on her breasts.

After their orgasms subsided. Jeff took off the used condom and tossed it on the floor. But Sierra wasn't done with him. After they rested for a few minutes, Sierra started kissing him again and within no time Jeff was hard again and wanted her more than ever before.

Jeff positioned Sierra on all fours and proceeded to pound into her as hard and as fast as he could and before he realized it he came inside of her. Both Jeff and Sierra collapsed on the bed. Jeff covered both of them up and wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

(AN: Thank you to **Bournepriceless54, hardyrhodescenafan1, xoxLiveLifexox, redrose88 and extremechaingangenigma **for their awesome reviews. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please R&R!!)

Chapter 5

The next morning, Sierra woke up with a massive headache. Jeff had left her a note with some water and aspirin. She still couldn't believe that she had spent the night in Jeff's bed. Sierra got up and sent Jeff and text telling him that she was going to take a shower and pack for her flight.

_**What time is your flight?**_

_At 2._

_**I am on my way back to my room. My flight is at 2, too.**_

_Heading home?_

_**Actually no. I have a meeting tomorrow morning with Vince about my contract.**_

_Oh ok. So I'm guessing that we are on the same flight huh?_

_**Looks like it.**_

_Ok. Well I am going to get in the shower. At least we get some time together to talk about last night._

_**Yeah. I'll come get you after my shower. I really enjoyed last night.**_

_So did I._

Sierra jumped in the shower in her room while Jeff showered in his room. While in the shower, Sierra realized that she needed to tell Jeff who her family was before arriving into Connecticut. Sierra pulled her wet hair back into a French twist and got ready to head to the airport.

Jeff knocked on her door and they headed down to the lobby to check out and then to Jeff's car. On the way to the airport, Sierra was unusually quiet and Jeff could tell that something was on her mind.

"Sierra, are you ok?" Jeff asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." Sierra answered.

"I hope that you don't regret what we did last night." Jeff stated nervously.

"I don't regret anything we did. There is something that I need to tell you. It's never come up before, but I think you should know." Sierra started to say.

"You can tell me anything." Jeff stated as he squeezed her hand and Sierra took a deep breath.

"Ok. Just promise me that you won't freak out." Sierra stated.

"I promise." Jeff stated.

"What nobody knows other than Teddy, is who my family is." Sierra started to tell him.

"Ok. Who is your family?" Jeff asked.

"The McMahon's are my family." Sierra answered.

"You're related to the McMahon family?" Jeff asked. "How are you related to them?"

"Yes. I am Vince and Linda's youngest daughter." Sierra answered.

"Wow. I never expected that." Jeff stated in shock.

"That probably changes everything, doesn't it?" Sierra asked as she looked out the front window.

"Why should it change anything? Just because you are the Chairman's daughter, doesn't change how I feel about you." Jeff stated as they pulled into the rental car place.

"How do you feel about me?" Sierra asked.

"I am crazy about you. I know that we have only known each other a few days, but it feels like I have known you for much longer." Jeff answered. "How do you feel?"

"I couldn't be happier than I am right now." Sierra stated.

Jeff smiled at her and put her hand in his. Soon they were heading through security and towards their gate. They were approached by quite a few fans asking for Jeff's autograph and pictures to be taken. Jeff being the sweetheart that he is, signed autographs and posed for pictures.

Their flight was 3 hours long and thankfully they were able to sit with each other. Sierra fell asleep shortly after take off. Jeff laced his fingers with hers and dozed off. Sierra woke up just before they were scheduled to land and noticed that Jeff was holding her hand and she couldn't help but smile.

Once their plane landed and luggage was gathered, Sierra started to head towards the parking garage. Jeff caught up to her and stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Are your parents picking you up?" Jeff asked.

"Nope. My car is waiting for me in the parking garage." Sierra responded. "I am headed straight to my apartment. Why?"

"Just wondering." Jeff responded as he started to walk away.

"Come on." Sierra stated.

Jeff and Sierra got to her car and headed towards Greenwich and her apartment. Once inside of the apartment, Sierra flipped on the lights and checked her kitchen for food and drinks. Sure enough, Marissa must have stocked her house that morning.

"Cute place you have here." Jeff stated as he looked around.

"Thanks." Sierra responded as she walked into the living room with bottles of water. "So do you have any plans for tonight?"

"None that I know of. I was hoping to spend more time with you. If that's alright." Jeff answered.

"Of course it is." Sierra stated as she gave Jeff a kiss. "I just need to make a quick phone call."

"Good. I will be right here." Jeff responded.

Sierra headed into her bedroom and called her mom to let her know that she made it home and that she would see them tomorrow. Linda tried to convince Sierra to come over for dinner, but Sierra told her that she needed to unpack and get laundry started. Linda gave up and hung up with her youngest daughter.

Jeff and Sierra soon headed out for a quick dinner and a walk around the city. Jeff couldn't help but start to fall for Sierra. Little did Jeff know, Sierra was falling for him too. As they walked around, Jeff slid his hand into hers and gently squeezed it. Sierra squeezed back and gave Jeff a soft smile.

"Where are you staying while in town?" Sierra asked.

"Don't really have a place. Was just going to crash at a local motel and go from there." Jeff answered.

"You are not going to stay in a motel. You can stay with me." Sierra stated.

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked.

"I've never been more sure in my life." Sierra answered.

"Alright." Jeff stated.

Sierra and Jeff soon headed to her apartment on the outskirts of Greenwich. Once they arrived at her apartment, Jeff put his bags down and walked around the apartment. He couldn't believe that a single girl lived in such a large apartment all alone.

"Do you live here all alone?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. I know it's a pretty big place for just one person, but there were times when both Stephanie and Shane needed me to watch their kids for an event and so the boys had one room and the girls had their own room." Sierra answered.

"Gotcha." Jeff stated.

"What time is your meeting tomorrow?" Sierra asked.

"At 11." Jeff answered as he tried to get comfortable on the couch.

"Ok. I'm guessing that you are meeting at HQ then?" Sierra responded.

"Yup. Ok. Just to warn you, my dad likes to bring stars home for lunch or dinner." Sierra stated.

"Ok. Are you going to be there?" Jeff asked.

"Of course." Sierra stated with a smile as she started to unpack her bags. "I will give you a ride to HQ since I need to see my dad before heading to their house."

"Ok. Sounds good." Jeff stated as he watched Sierra. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Sierra responded.

"About last night, where does that leave us?" Jeff asked.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't want it to end." Sierra answered.

"Neither do I. Sierra, I know that when your family finds out they are going to explode, but I can't hide or deny my feelings for you." Jeff responded.

"I don't care what they have to say. It's my life and I'm not going to hide or deny feelings for you either." Sierra stated.

Jeff stood up and walked over to Sierra and put his arms around her. He held on to her for a few minutes, before she turned around to face him. Sierra caressed Jeff's face with her fingertips and a soft smile grew across her lips. Jeff leaned down and placed his lips on hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss.

Sierra gave up on unpacking and lead Jeff towards her room. After closing the door, Jeff pulled Sierra closer to him and kissed her again. Sierra couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She had never been lucky enough to find someone who cared more about her than what her parents thought.

The next morning, after eating a quick breakfast, Sierra drove Jeff over to the WWE HQ office. Jeff waited outside for a few minutes while Sierra made her way into the building and up to her father's office.

"Hi Janet. Can you tell my dad that I am here." Sierra asked Vince's assistant.

"Sure thing, Ms. McMahon." Janet responded as she dialed Vince's number."Go on in. He's waiting for you."

"Thank you." Sierra stated as she headed towards her father's office.

Sierra opened the large double doors that lead into her father's office. Once in the room, she turned and closed the door. Sierra continued towards her father's desk.

"Hi Daddy." Sierra stated.

"Princess! It's so good to see you." Vince responded to his youngest daughter.

"It's good to see you too. How is mom, Shane and Steph?" Sierra asked.

"Everyone is doing good. Looking forwards to dinner tonight. How was your first weekend on the job?" Vince answered.

"Busy but fun. I met a few new friends and got to hang out at the after party on Sunday with some of the stars." Sierra stated.

"Sounds like fun. Who did you meet and hang out with?" Vince asked.

"It was. Maria, Mickie, Eve, Candice, Matt, Jeff, Ron, Shane, and a few others." Sierra answered.

"Jeff? As in Jeff Hardy?" Vince asked.

"Yeah. I added some color touch ups to his hair on Sunday. Why?" Sierra answered as if she didn't already know.

"I have a meeting with him about his contract in a little bit. And I will be bringing him over to the house tonight for dinner. But just because I am doing this, doesn't mean I am giving the ok for you to date him." Vince responded.

"Dad, I'm 25 years old. You of all people should know by now that I can make my own decisions." Sierra stated.

"I know how old you are and I am well aware that you can make your own decisions, but I am warning you to stay as far away as possible from Jeff Hardy. He is not the ideal person to date or hang out with." Vince stated.

"I am fully aware of his past and you know what I have to say about it?" Sierra asked.

"What do you have to say?" Vince asked.

"I say let the past be the past and focus on the present and the future. Do you know who taught me that?" Sierra answered.

"Who?" Vince asked.

"You. You told me from the time I was old enough to understand it until I left to start my career on Smackdown. Do you remember telling me that?" Sierra answered.

"Yes, I remember, but please listen to me when I say he has bad news written all over him." Vince stated. "But for now I need to get ready to meet with him. I will see you tonight when I get home."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight." Sierra stated as she left his office.


	6. Chapter 6

(AN: Thank you to **Bournepriceless54, xoxLiveLifexox, jeffhardymegafan, hardyrhodescenafan1, and extremechaingangenigma **for their awesome reviews. Here is the next chapter!! Please R&R!!)

Chapter 6

As Sierra exited the elevator, Jeff was standing in the lobby. Sierra went over to him and told him what her father said and for him to call her when he was done with the meeting and she would pick him up. Jeff told her that he would.

Sierra headed to her car and then to a local shopping center. She grabbed a quick bit to eat and something to drink before heading into the hair salon. After getting her hair back to its original color, Sierra walked back to her car. As she was getting in the car, her phone went off.

"Hello?" Sierra answered.

"It's Jeff. I'm done here." Jeff stated.

"Ok. Meet me out in front of the building." Sierra stated. "I will be there in less than 10 minutes."

"Ok. I will be there." Jeff responded.

Sierra headed back to the office building and picked up Jeff. It was a quiet ride back to her apartment. Sierra dare didn't ask about Jeff's meeting with her dad as she knew it was probably a touchy subject.

"You're pretty quite. Is everything ok?" Jeff asked.

"Oh, yeah. I guess." Sierra answered.

"Something is on your mind." Jeff stated.

"It's just something my dad said to me earlier." Sierra stated.

"What did he say that made you so quiet around me?" Jeff asked.

"He told me to stay away from you and that you have bad news written all over you. But I…" Sierra started to answer.

"He can't let the past go can he?" Jeff asked.

"Yes and no. I told him that I am old enough to make my own decisions and that he needs to focus on the present and future. But anyways, we are due to be at my parents house for dinner. How are we going to work that out?" Sierra continued.

"I can always take a cab to your parents house. That way we arrive separately." Jeff suggested.

"Ok. What about after dinner? I am not going to let you take another cab back here." Sierra asked.

"Well, you can offer to drop me off. And that way we leave together and no one will think anything of it." Jeff stated.

"Sounds good to me. So what shall we do before we have to be at my parents house?" Sierra asked as she pulled into her apartment complex.

"Why don't we just hang out in your apartment and get to know each other better." Jeff answered.

"Perfect." Sierra stated.

Once Sierra parked her car, she and Jeff headed up to her apartment. They spent the next few hours talking and getting to know more about each other. Sierra learned more about Matt as well. She also learned that he lost his mother when he was 9 years old to brain cancer and that his father was a hard-ass when it came to raising him and Matt.

Soon it was time to head to the McMahon's house. Sierra left first so that no one would think that it was planned. Jeff ran across the street and called for a cab to take him to the house. Sierra was getting a little excited about seeing her mom, Shane, Stephanie and their families.

"Sierra!" Linda exclaimed as she hugged her youngest daughter.

"Hi mom." Sierra stated. "Where is everyone else?"

"They are in the backyard playing with the kids." Linda responded. "You're father invited one of the Smackdown stars over for dinner tonight as well."

"Oh ok. Who?" Sierra asked as if she didn't already know.

"Jeff Hardy." Linda answered.

"Oh ok. I've met him. He's really nice." Sierra stated trying to get her mom's input on him.

"Yes he is. I'm just glad that he is past all those issues from a few years ago." Linda stated.

"Yeah. So I've heard." Sierra stated.

"Don't tell your father, but I wouldn't mind if you dated him." Linda stated quietly.

"Oh really? Why is that?" Sierra asked.

"He is a really sweet southern man. He is always pleasant to be around and very well mannered." Linda answered. "Plus I think he's kinda cute."

"Mom you are too much. What would daddy say if he found out that you were trying to get me and Jeff together?" Sierra asked.

"He'd go nuts." Linda laughed. "So you saw straight through my plan, huh?"

"Yeah. I will find someone one day. I'm going to go find the others." Sierra responded.

"Ok." Linda stated as she watched Sierra head towards the backyard.

Sierra stood there for a few minutes waiting for everyone to notice her, but it looked like they were all too busy playing. But it was her oldest nephew who noticed her standing on the porch.

"Aunt Sierra is here!!" Declan exclaimed as he ran towards her.

"Hey kiddo! You're getting so big!" Sierra responded as she picked up Declan.

Kenyon, Aurora and Murphy soon followed suit. The four kids hugged their aunt. Sierra picked up Murphy so that she wouldn't get squished by the other kids.

"Sierra, when did you get in?" Stephanie asked as she picked up Aurora.

"Yesterday afternoon." Sierra answered.

"Why didn't you come to dinner?" Shane asked confused.

"I was tired and needed to unpack and get some stuff done at home. Marissa, thank you for doing the groceries for me." Sierra answered.

"You're welcome." Marissa stated.

"Ok. So did mom tell you that dad invited Jeff to join us for dinner?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, she told me." Sierra stated not phased by the news.

"You do know about Jeff right?" Shane asked.

"Shane, she works on Smackdown. I'm sure she's met the man already." Paul stated.

"Thanks Paul! I have met Jeff and he seems like a really sweet guy." Sierra answered.

Shane and Stephanie exchanged looks and soon everyone headed into the house to get ready for dinner. When they walked into the living room, Vince was sitting there talking to Jeff about business and other topics.

"Jeff, you know Stephanie, Paul and Shane. That is Marissa, Shane's wife, their boys Declan and Kenyon, Stephanie's girls, Aurora and Murphy and my youngest daughter Sierra." Vince stated.

"Hello everyone." Jeff responded. "It's nice to see you again Sierra."

"Good to see you again too." Sierra stated as she handed Murphy to Paul.

"Dinner is ready." Linda stated.

Everyone headed into the dinning room and took their seats. Sierra was seated across from Jeff with her father sitting in between them. Everyone once and while Jeff and Sierra would exchange smiles. Thankfully Vince didn't notice.

Once dinner was over with, everyone was sitting in the living room talking. Stephanie and Paul were the first ones to leave as the girls were falling asleep. Sierra started yawning as well. Jeff took that as his cue.

"Vince, Linda, Thank you for dinner. I should be getting on my way back to the hotel. I have to catch a flight home tomorrow." Jeff stated.

"You're welcome. Do you need a ride?" Linda asked as she nudged Sierra.

"I should be getting home too. I am still unpacking and doing laundry. I can take you to your hotel if you'd like." Sierra spoke up.

"That would be nice. Thank you." Jeff responded.

"Mom, dad, I'll call you tomorrow. Thanks for dinner." Sierra stated as she hugged her parents and gathered her stuff.

"Drive safe." Linda called after her daughter.

"I will." Sierra stated before closing the front door.

"We're almost free." Jeff chuckled.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Sierra stated.

"Oh really?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. My mom thought it would be a good idea for me to drive you to your hotel so we could get to know each other." Sierra stated.

"So you're mom would be ok with us, but not your dad, Shane or Stephanie?" Jeff asked.

"Shane and Stephanie will be easier to win over than my dad." Sierra stated as they got into her car.

Sierra took off from her parents house and headed towards her apartment. Jeff was just glad that they were able to pull off dinner with her parents. Jeff decided that even though they had only been together a few short days, he wanted her to be his girlfriend.

"Sierra, I know that it's only been a few days, but I would like for you to be my girlfriend." Jeff stated.

"You do?" Sierra asked.

"Yes." Jeff answered.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." Sierra stated as she hugged him tightly.

"There is another question I have for you." Jeff stated.

"Ok." Sierra responded.

"Would you like to come with me to North Carolina for the next few days and see where I'm from?" Jeff asked.

"Sure." Sierra stated. "Plus isn't the next show in Charlotte?"

"Yes it is." Jeff responded.

"Cool. Book the flight and I will pack and call my parents." Sierra stated.

"Ok." Jeff stated.

He couldn't help but smile as his new girlfriend bounced around the apartment getting her stuff packed and ready to go. Sierra called her parents and told them that she had to fly out the next morning for North Carolina for a meeting. Her mom told her that she would tell Vince, knowing that she really wouldn't.

That night as Sierra laid in Jeff's arms sleeping, Jeff couldn't help but think that one day he would like to make Sierra his wife. He never felt that way about any of the others he dated. Jeff soon fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning Jeff and Sierra headed to the airport at 6am. Their flight was at 8am and would be arriving into Raleigh at 10:30am. Once on the plane, Sierra started writing in her notebook. Jeff figured that it was either a journal or she was making notes for her next meeting with Teddy.

After landing in Raleigh, Jeff and Sierra headed to the baggage claim to get their luggage. Jeff's car was waiting for them in the parking garage. After getting in the car with all the luggage, Jeff started on the drive to Cameron and to his house.


	7. Chapter 7

(AN: Thank you to **hardyrhodescenafan1, BournePriceless54 and InkyDoodle **for their awesome reviews. Here is the next chapter!! Please R&R!!)

Chapter 7

Once they arrived into Cameron, Sierra pulled out her camera and took random pictures of everything. Jeff just smiled and shook his head. Sierra's facial expression changed as soon as they pulled up to Jeff's house. Jeff was just thankful that no one was at his house waiting for him.

"This is your house?" Sierra asked.

"Yup. Home sweet home!" Jeff answered as he started pulling the luggage out.

"Wow. And you live here all alone?" Sierra asked in shock.

"Yeah, but my house is always full of friends who like to randomly stop by." Jeff answered.

"Sounds like fun." Sierra stated as she helped Jeff with the luggage.

Once inside the house, Jeff closed and locked the front door and set the alarm. He then took their suitcases up to his master bedroom while Sierra walked around the house. Jeff found Sierra in the living room looking at all the pictures of friends and family.

"That's my mom and dad with Matt and I when we were little." Jeff stated handing her a bottle of water.

"Thanks. Wow. I can't imagine losing my mom at that age." Sierra stated.

"It was hard, but we had to move on. Matt and I try to visit her when we are home, but sometimes we are so busy, it doesn't happen like we want it to." Jeff stated. "But anyways, I don't have any food in the house. So how about we head into town and I can show you around and we can get some groceries."

"Sounds good to me." Sierra stated.

Jeff and Sierra headed into town and did everything they needed to do. Once they got back to the house and the car was unloaded. Jeff started preparing food for dinner.

"That was a great dinner. Thank you." Sierra stated.

"You're welcome. Hang around me more often and you'll be eating like this all the time." Jeff stated.

"Great." Sierra stated with a smile.

After dinner was cleaned up, Sierra and Jeff headed into the living room and curled up on the couch and watched a movie. It was nearing midnight when the movie finally ended. Jeff shut off the TV and while Sierra turned off the lights.

Jeff then took her by the hand and lead her up the stairs towards his bedroom. Sierra couldn't believe that she was about to spend the night with Jeff in his bed. She was really falling hard for him.

The next morning, Sierra woke up before Jeff and she was able to get in the shower and start breakfast before he got up. Since it was summer, Sierra was dressed in a tank top and shorts. Sierra figured that it would be a quiet morning with just the two of them, but she was wrong. As soon as she poured the orange juice, the door bell rang.

Sierra walked over to the front door and opened it. There stood a pierced, tattooed, blond spiky haired man. She didn't recognize the man and was a little worried that it might be a fan or something.

"Hi. Is Jeff home?" the man asked.

"Uh, yeah." Sierra answered.

"I'm Shannon Moore, Jeff's friend. What's your name?" Shannon introduced himself.

"Sierra. I work with Jeff." Sierra stated.

"Ok." Shannon stated.

"Come on in. I'll go get Jeff." Sierra stated.

"Thanks." Shannon responded as he closed the door.

Sierra headed up the stairs and into the master bedroom, where Jeff was still sleeping. She hated to wake him up, but with Shannon down stairs and breakfast needing to be cooked, she had to wake him up.

"Jeff!" Sierra called out.

"Hmmm." Jeff mumbled.

"Jeff. Shannon is downstairs." Sierra stated.

"What is he doing here? What time is it?" Jeff asked as he rolled over and looked at Sierra.

"I don't know. It's about 9:30am. I am also cooking you breakfast." Sierra answered.

"Sounds good. Tell Shannon I will be down in a few minutes." Jeff stated.

"Ok." Sierra stated as she headed back downstairs.

Shannon was hanging out in the living room when Sierra came back downstairs. Sierra headed into the kitchen and continued to make breakfast. Shannon was curious as to who the girl was and decided to get to know her.

"Sierra, right?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah." Sierra answered as she mixed the pancake batter.

"You said you work with Jeff right?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah. I am the new hair and makeup artist on Smackdown." Sierra answered. "Just ask me what you want to know. I have nothing to hide."

"Ok. Why are you in Jeff's house?" Shannon asked.

"I am staying here with him while we are on break from Smackdown." Sierra answered.

"Oh ok. Cool. Jeff said something about meeting someone new at work." Shannon stated.

"That would be me. I am the newest member of the Smackdown team. Would you like to stay for breakfast?" Sierra asked.

"Uh sure. Thanks." Shannon stated.

"You're welcome." Sierra stated as Jeff came down the stairs.

Jeff and Shannon went into the living room and started talking about the next episode of The Hardy Show. Sierra stayed in the kitchen and finished making breakfast. Pancakes, turkey sausage, eggs and orange juice.

"Breakfast is ready." Sierra stated from the kitchen.

"It smells great." Jeff stated as he walked up behind Sierra and kissed her cheek.

Shannon noticed the affection between Jeff and Sierra and just shook his head. After breakfast, Sierra cleared the table while the guys headed outside. Shannon decided to grill Jeff about Sierra.

"How much do you know about her?" Shannon asked.

"Sierra? I know enough to say that regardless of who she is, she is still her own person." Jeff answered.

"What does that mean?" Shannon asked.

"She is a McMahon." Jeff answered.

"What?! You've got to be kidding me. You and a McMahon? Are you insane?" Shannon asked.

"I must be. We had dinner with her parents two nights ago. They don't know nothing, and plus we are still in the "getting to know you phase"." Jeff answered.

"Just don't do anything stupid, ok. I've gotta get to work." Shannon responded.

"I won't. Later man." Jeff stated as he headed back into the house.

Sierra was sitting in the living room reading a magazine when Jeff entered the living room. Jeff couldn't help but smile at woman he was falling for. She wasn't like anyone else he had dated before. And he never in his life imagined that he would be dating a McMahon.

"Sorry about Shannon." Jeff stated as he sat down next to Sierra.

"It's ok. I figured I would be asked a ton of questions. I don't mind." Sierra stated.

"Ok. I have a feeling that you will be asked more questions later tonight." Jeff stated.

"Why?" Sierra asked.

"Dinner at my dad's house." Jeff answered.

"Oh ok." Sierra stated. "What should I wear?"

"Jeans and t-shirt. It's a BBQ." Jeff answered.

"Sounds like fun. What shall we do between now and then?" Sierra asked.

"How about we head into Whispering Pines and you can meet some of my other friends. Plus I wanted to get a quote on a new tattoo from one of Shannon's tattoo artists." Jeff answered.

"Ok. Are they good there?" Sierra asked.

"Who?" Jeff answered.

"The tattoo artists." Sierra responded as she tied her shoes.

"Oh. Yeah they are all very talented, why?" Jeff asked.

"I've been thinking about getting one. I know my dad would flip out, but who says he has to find out." Sierra answered.

"Sweet. I'm ready if you are." Jeff responded.

"Let's rock." Sierra stated as she grabbed her wallet.

Jeff drove into Whispering Pines and straight to Gas Chamber Ink. Sierra was slightly nervous about being in a tattoo shop and possibly getting one. She was also nervous about meeting everyone for the first time.

Shane, Yuk and Kimo were all hanging around the shop with Shannon and his artists when Jeff and Sierra walked in. As Jeff took off his sunglasses, everyone stopped and stared except for Shannon.

Shane recognized Sierra from the after party Sunday night. But he didn't know much about her other than she worked on Smackdown. So Shane decided to be the only one other than Shannon to go over to Jeff and Sierra.

"Hey Jeff! What's up?" Shane asked.

"Not much man. What's going on here?" Jeff answered.

"Just hanging out picking on Reject." Shane responded. "So who is the girl?"

"Right on. That is Sierra. She's the new hair and makeup girl on Smackdown." Jeff answered.

"Gotcha. She was with you Sunday night at the party right?" Shane asked.

"Yeah. That's her." Jeff answered while he watched Sierra look through a book of tattoos.

"Yo Jeffro! You're starring into space." Shane stated.

"Sorry, man." Jeff stated as he and Sierra exchanged smiles and Shane noticed.

"Ok. I'm gonna be the first to ask. What is going on between you and her?" Shane asked.

"What do you mean?" Jeff answered.

"You know what I mean. Are you and her, you know, together or what?" Shane asked.

"You could say that. But I don't need the world knowing just yet. We still have to tell my dad and Matt." Jeff answered.

"You know that Sierra confronted Matt at the party, right?" Shane asked.

"She did? Why?" Jeff asked.

"Because he was telling her not to date you and that she would just break your heart like all the others." Shane answered.

"Good for her." Jeff responded as he headed over to Sierra. "Find anything you like?"

"Yeah actually I did." Sierra stated as she showed Jeff the one she wanted.

"Where are you going to get it?" Jeff asked.

"I was thinking on my shoulder." Sierra stated.

"Cool. Do you want to get done now?" Shannon asked from the counter.

"Sure. Why not." Sierra stated.

"Both of you can come on back." Shannon stated.

Jeff and Sierra followed Shannon in the back room. Shannon decided that he would do Sierra's tattoo. Jeff sat in the chair next to Sierra while Shannon did the tattoo. Once they were done at Gas Chamber Ink, Jeff and Sierra headed out to continue their day out.

Back at Gas Chamber Ink, Shannon was cleaning up his room and Yuk, Shane and Kimo came into the room. Shannon knew he was about to be questioned.

"What is going on with Jeff and that girl?" Yuk asked.

"Yeah and since when do you tattoo new people?" Kimo asked.

"The girl's name is Sierra and she is a friend of Jeff's. If you want to know something else, try asking him." Shannon answered.

"I did ask him and he wouldn't give me a straight answer." Shane stated.

"Well, then I guess you will just have to wait and find out like the rest of us." Shannon stated.

Later that afternoon, Jeff and Sierra pulled up in front of Jeff's dad's house. Sierra was a little nervous about meeting Gilbert, but at least Matt wasn't there yet. She really didn't want to deal with him right now. Gilbert noticed Jeff's car and walked out onto the front porch to wait for his youngest son to emerge, but what he wasn't expecting was for Sierra to get out of the passenger side of the car.

"You ready to go in?" Jeff asked.

"About as ready as I will ever be." Sierra responded as she started to get out of the car.

Jeff came around to help Sierra out of the car. Gilbert watched his son's interaction with the lovely young woman. He wondered who she was and why Jeff was with her. But he also knew that everything would be explained once they were inside the house.


	8. Chapter 8

(AN: Thank you to **redrose88, BournePriceless54, extremechaingangenigma, hardyrhodescenafan1 and InkyDoodle **for their awesome reviews. Here is the next chapter! Please R&R!!!)

Chapter 8

"Jeff, it's good to see you home for once." Gilbert stated.

"Thanks dad. I would like you to meet someone. Dad, this is Sierra. Sierra this is my dad, Gil." Jeff introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you." Sierra stated.

"Same here." Gilbert responded as they headed into the house.

Jeff lead Sierra over to the couch while Gilbert took a seat in his chair. Sierra's arm was hurting pretty badly and it didn't help that Jeff had accidentally bumped into her.

"Where are you from, Sierra?" Gilbert asked.

"Connecticut." Sierra answered.

"Not bad. What do you do?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm a hair and makeup artist." Sierra answered while Jeff took a look at her new tattoo.

"Jeffrey, what are you doing?" Gilbert asked.

"Looking at her tattoo that she got this afternoon." Jeff answered.

"Ok. How do you know Jeff?" Gilbert asked.

"We both work on Smackdown. I just started there last week." Sierra answered.

"Nice. I'm guessing that you've already met Matt, Shannon and the guys?" Gilbert asked.

"Matt and Shannon yes. There were some others there, but I don't know who they were." Sierra answered.

"That was Shane, Yuk and Kimo. You'll probably see them a little later this evening. Right Dad?" Jeff responded.

"If they all come, then yeah." Gilbert stated.

"Sounds good. Where is Matt?" Jeff asked.

"I have no idea. He was supposed to be here already, but I guess he is running late." Gilbert stated just as Matt walked through the door.

"Dad, I'm… what are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"I'm here with Jeff. Nice way to greet me." Sierra answered as Jeff applied a cool washcloth to her tattoo.

"Jeff, kitchen, now." Matt stated.

"I'll be right back. Keep the cloth on your arm until I get back." Jeff stated as he headed into the kitchen.

Gilbert and Sierra continued to talk while Jeff and Matt were in the kitchen. Matt was raging mad with Jeff for bringing Sierra to Cameron.

"Why did you bring her here?" Matt snapped.

"Because I wanted to. Matt, I am 31 years old and can make my own decisions. Stop treating me like everything I do is a mistake. You are not perfect either." Jeff stated as he headed back into the living room.

After talking for a while with Gilbert, Jeff and Sierra headed out back to help get things set up for the BBQ that night. Matt left Sierra and Jeff alone for a majority of the night. Kimo and his wife, Yuk and his girlfriend Tiffany, Shannon and Julie and Shane and Talia all arrived before the rest of the guests. Everyone got to meet Sierra and Sierra was introduced to all of Jeff's friends.

"So how do you feel about dating one of the most popular superstars?" Tiffany asked.

"You know huh? It's just like dating anyone else really. Except for that my parents don't know." Sierra answered.

"Your parents don't know that you are dating Jeff Hardy?" Tiffany asked a little confused.

"Yeah. Let's just say that if they knew, they'd burst." Sierra answered.

"Ok. So you work on Smackdown right?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah. I love it." Sierra answered.

"That's good. How did you get into the WWE?" Tiffany asked.

"Through my parents actually. At first my dad was dead set against it, but when Teddy told him that he was in need of a new hair and makeup artist, he sent Teddy my resume and here I am." Sierra stated.

"That's cool. Are your parents involved in the WWE too?" Tiffany asked.

"You could say that. Both my parents and my older brother and sister are all involved with the WWE in some way." Sierra stated. "I might as well just come out and tell you that my parents are Vince and Linda McMahon."

"Oh wow. That's pretty cool. I can understand why you haven't told them about you and Jeff." Tiffany stated as Jeff came up behind Sierra.

Jeff wrapped his arms around Sierra and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. Everyone but Matt was happy that Jeff found someone worth his time. Gilbert walked up behind Matt and smacked him in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Matt asked.

"Can't you just be happy for your brother. She's a good person." Gilbert stated.

"How do you know that?" Matt asked.

"I just do. Plus I don't think that her parents would let her be anything but good." Gilbert answered.

"You know her parents?" Matt asked.

"I've met them and so have you. As a matter of fact you know more about Sierra than you think. Just think about it." Gilbert answered.

Matt just stood there and thought about what his dad was saying. _Do I really know more about Sierra than I think? But how can I know more about a person who just started working for the company? Unless she is related to someone who works __for the WWE, but who?_

The BBQ went well into the night and Matt tried his best to figure out who Sierra was and who she was related to. It was around midnight when Matt finally gave up and decided to apologize to Jeff and Sierra for the way he's been acting.

"Jeff, can I talk to you and Sierra for a minute?" Matt asked.

"I guess. As long as you don't snap at us again." Jeff answered.

"I won't." Matt responded. "I actually want to apologize to the both of you for the way I have been acting. I know that you wouldn't hurt Jeff and Jeff you are not a mistake."

"Thank you Matt. Have you figured out who I am yet?" Sierra stated.

"No." Matt responded.

"I am Vince and Linda's youngest daughter. And before you say something, they don't know anything about Jeff and I." Sierra responded.

"I won't say anything." Matt responded. "I want you both to know that I am happy for you."

"Thank you Matt." Sierra stated as she gave him a little hug.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Matt asked.

"Shannon tattooed me this afternoon." Sierra answered.

"Oh? What did you get done?" Matt asked.

"Go ahead and show him." Jeff stated.

Sierra lifted up her sleeve and showed Matt her new tattoo. It was the Hardy Boyz logo. Matt gave her a smile that told her that he liked it. Soon after Matt and Jeff helped clean up while Sierra talked with Gilbert in the living room.

"So I heard that you got the Boyz logo tattooed on your arm." Gilbert stated.

"That correct." Sierra stated.

"Good. Did Matt finally figure it all out?" Gilbert asked.

"About me? He had it mostly figured out, but I told him who I was." Sierra answered.

"Good. Well, I for one couldn't be happier for you and Jeff." Gilbert stated as the guys walked into the room.

"Sierra, are you ready to head back to my house?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah." Sierra answered as she gathered her stuff.

Once they left Gilbert's house, Jeff and Sierra headed to his house. Jeff helped Sierra care for her new tattoo. That night Sierra and Jeff laid in bed and just held each other.

Over the next few days, Jeff and Sierra got to know more about each other and Sierra got to watch them film the Hardy Show. Jeff tried to get her to come in front of the camera, but she declined stating that maybe next time, when her arm wasn't hurting so much.

Before they knew it, it was time to head to Charlotte for the next taping of Smackdown. Both knew that arriving together at the arena would lead to rumors and speculations. But they would deal with it when the time came.

Jeff and Sierra headed into the building together, but soon went their separate ways. Jeff headed to his dressing room and Sierra to her station. Shannon's wife Julie was already there with Shannon. Julie was one of the costume designers for the stars.

"Hi Julie. Hi Shannon." Sierra stated as she pulled out her supplies.

"Hey. How was the drive? Julie asked.

"Long, but good." Sierra answered.

"Cool. Well, I will let you two ladies talk while I go bug Jeff." Shannon stated.

"Bye Shannon." Sierra stated with a smile.

"So Sierra, some of us are going to be throwing a surprise party for Jeff's birthday in a few weeks. And since you two are, well you know. We would love for you to come as a surprise for him." Julie stated.

"Ok. When is the party? And how am I going to be the surprise?" Sierra asked.

"The party will be on the 29th. You will be the surprise as that is also the weekend of Summerslam. We don't want to lie to him exactly, but tell him that you will see him on Sunday in Columbia." Julie answered.

"Ok. I think I can do that. I also have the perfect gift in mind for him." Sierra stated with a grin.

"Sounds good." Julie responded.

The next two weeks went by pretty quickly and Jeff had gone with her to Greenwich twice during their time off. The week leading up to Summerslam, Jeff was pretty busy and Sierra spent her time off at home visiting with her family. Jeff called her the Wednesday before Summerslam and asked her to come to Cameron before Summerslam.

Sierra told him that she was extremely busy and that she would be there on Sunday. Jeff missed Sierra and she missed him just as much. That Friday, Sierra boarded a flight to Raleigh where Julie and Shannon were picking her up.

"So does Jeff suspect anything?" Sierra asked.

"Nope. He thinks we are all going to Matt's for our usual Saturday gathering." Shannon answered.

"I can't wait to see his face tomorrow when he answers the door and see's me standing there." Sierra stated.

"He is going to flip. He misses you so much! You're all he talks about." Shannon stated.

"What time is the party tomorrow?" Sierra asked.

"It's at 2. Why?" Julie asked.

"I need to go to a shopping center and get the rest of his gift." Sierra answered.

"I have to head to the mall in the morning, so we can go together." Julie responded.

"Sounds good." Sierra stated.

After they arrived at Julie and Shannon's house, Sierra was shown to her room for the night and literally crashed for the night. The next morning, Julie and Sierra headed to the mall to finish their shopping, while Shannon headed over to Matt's to help set up everything.

Julie and Sierra arrived at Matt's house shortly before 2. Shannon headed over to Jeff's house while Julie showed Sierra where to hide. Shannon had to force Jeff out of the house to head over to Matt's. Sierra was to wait until 2:15 before ringing the doorbell. Everyone there knew that Jeff was to answer the door.

_Ding-Dong!_

Sierra rang the bell and waited for Jeff to answer. She heard someone coming to the door and couldn't wait to jump into Jeff's arms. The door slowly opened. Jeff wasn't even looking at the door as someone said something to him.

When Jeff finally looked to see who was at the door, he couldn't believe his eyes. There stood his girlfriend who he hadn't seen in a week. He quickly pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her passionately. Everyone awed and clapped.


	9. Chapter 9

(AN: Thank you to **redrose88, hardyrhodescenafan1, Magz86, BournePriceless54, extremechaingangenigma, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista and InkyDoodle **for their reviews. You guys are awesome!! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please R&R!!)

Chapter 9

"What are you doing here?" Jeff asked as he hugged her.

"I wanted to surprise you." Sierra answered.

"I am definitely surprised!" Jeff stated.

"Then I succeeded." Sierra stated.

Jeff lead Sierra into the house and closed the door. The party was a success and Jeff was happier than ever that Sierra was there with him. Jeff spent the rest of the party walking around with Sierra. To those that didn't know her, he introduced her as his girlfriend.

Later that night Sierra and Jeff headed over to his house. Jeff was thrilled that Sierra was there for his surprise party. Jeff couldn't stop smiling he was so happy.

Once they got to Jeff's house, they headed upstairs to bed. Jeff was glad to have Sierra back in his arms at night and didn't want it to ever end. Sierra was more content laying in Jeff's arms than in her own apartment.

"Baby, I have something I want to ask you." Jeff stated as he held her close.

"What is it?" Sierra asked.

"I know that we have only been together a few weeks, but I can't stand to be without you. Would you maybe consider moving down here?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, I would love to. But I would have to put my apartment up for rent since I own it. And then I would have to tell my parents that I am moving down here and they would get pretty suspicious." Sierra answered. "I want to be with you all the time too. I hate living apart like we do but until we tell my parents that we are together, we will just have to split our time between here and Greenwich."

"Ok. When are we going to tell your parents?" Jeff asked.

"After tomorrow. Summerslam is a big event for them after Wrestlemania." Sierra answered. "But enough about work and parents."

Sierra climbed on top of Jeff and started kissing his neck and chest. When Jeff couldn't take it anymore, he moved her to where she was able to let him enter her. Sierra rocked back and forth making sure that she rubbed her clit over his pelvic bone. Jeff and Sierra came at the same time and collapsed on the bed.

The next morning, everyone met at Jeff's house and made the drive to Charlotte. Sierra was full of energy and ready to work. The hair and makeup artists from ECW and RAW were there as well. Sierra kept to herself. Every time Jeff walked by he would smile and wink at Sierra.

A few of the stars and Divas noticed the body language between Jeff and Sierra. Mickie was one of them but she had to wait until it was her turn to see Sierra before she could ask her anything.

"Hey girl!" Mickie stated as she took a seat in Sierra's chair.

"Hey, Mickie. How've ya been?" Sierra asked.

"Good. And you?" Mickie answered.

"Good." Sierra responded.

"So what is going on between you and Jeff?" Mickie asked quietly.

"Me and Jeff? Wha.. What makes you think that there is something going on between me and Jeff?" Sierra answered.

"Yes, you and Jeff. I saw the way you two look at each other." Mickie responded.

"You have to promise not to say anything. Jeff and I have been dating since the last after party. He knows who I am and I know all about his past." Sierra answered as Matt walked towards them.

"Hey Sierra. Are you coming back up with us after the show?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. I'm riding back with J." Sierra answered.

"Ok. Cool. You know he really missed you this past week." Matt stated.

"I know. We talked about it last night after we left your house. By the way did I leave my jacket there?" Sierra asked.

"I don't know. I'll look tomorrow." Matt answered.

"Ok. You know where to find me." Sierra stated as Matt walked away.

"Details please!" Mickie stated.

"Ok. After Jeff and I met that Friday night for coffee, he walked me back to my room and we kissed. That Sunday after the party, Jeff and I were pretty wasted and one thing lead to another and we've been together ever since. He comes up to Greenwich and I go to Cameron." Sierra told her.

"Good for you. Do your parents know yet?" Mickie asked.

"No, but when Jeff was at my parents house a few weeks ago, my mom kept hinting at me to give him a ride into town and so I think she is ok with it. It's my dad that's going to be the hard one to convince." Sierra answered.

"Gotcha. Thanks for doing my hair, girlie. I'll catch ya later at the party." Mickie stated.

As the night went on, Sierra was extremely busy with hair and makeup for all the divas. Sierra was in the process of working on Beth's hair while Jeff's match was going on. She tried to watch it as best she could, but missed most of it. Sierra had just finished packing up her supplies when Matt and Shane came running towards her.

"Guys, where's the fire?" Sierra asked.

"Jeff is asking for you." Matt stated.

"Ok. I told him I would meet him by his dressing room." Sierra stated.

"Didn't you see the end of his match?" Shane asked.

"No I was working on Beth's hair." Sierra answered. "Why? What happened?"

"Jeff won the title, but got hurt as well. He is asking for you." Shane told her.

"Oh my God. Is he going to be ok?" Sierra asked.

"He's with the medics right now." Matt answered as the headed towards the medic station.

Once Sierra was able to get through the group forming around the medic station, her heart dropped when she saw Jeff laying on a stretcher with a neck brace. Matt placed an arm around Sierra as the walked over to Jeff.

"Jeff! Are you ok?" Sierra asked.

"I will be. I'm just glad that you're here." Jeff answered.

"We are going to transport him to the hospital." a medic stated.

"Can I ride with him?" Sierra asked.

"Who are you, ma'am?" a medic asked.

"Sierra." Sierra answered.

"Sierra, what? We need a full name please." the medic asked.

"Sierra McMahon." Sierra stated as the room started to buzz.

"Alright. Let's get moving." the medic stated.

Sierra rode with Jeff in the ambulance while Matt and Shane and a few others followed them to the hospital. Once at the hospital, Sierra was told to stay in the waiting room as she wasn't family. Matt and Shane walked in and saw Sierra sitting alone. Shane stayed with Sierra while Matt went to find out info on Jeff.

"They are still checking him over." Mat stated as he sat down on the other side of Sierra.

"How much longer?" Sierra asked.

"She said the doctor will come out when they are done. He'll be ok." Matt stated as he put an arm around Sierra.

Another hour passed and still no word on Jeff. Shane made a few phone calls. Teddy arrived at the hospital to check on Jeff, as well as Mickie and a few other stars. Sierra was just worried that her sister or brother would show up and see he sitting there. Soon a doctor finally emerged from the double doors.

"I am looking for the family of Jeff Hardy." The doctor stated.

"I'm his brother Matt. How is he doing?" Matt stated.

"Jeff is fine. He did sprain his back and will need to take it easy for a few weeks. He will need someone in the home to help him as well. I don't want him to over do it." the doctor stated.

"That won't be a problem. He can have as much time off as he needs." Teddy stated.

"Good to hear. Is there someone that can stay with him over the next few weeks?" the doctor asked.

"Teddy?" Sierra asked.

"Go ahead." Teddy answered.

"I can be there for him." Sierra stated.

"Great. Jeff is in room 234. I will process the paperwork to have him released." the doctor stated.

"Sierra, you didn't have to take the time off to take care of him." Matt stated.

"Matt, I want to." Sierra stated as she headed down the hall towards Jeff's room.

After being released from the hospital, Jeff, Sierra and Shane drove in Jeff's car while Matt was in his car. Sierra sat in the backseat with Jeff and made sure that he was ok on the drive back to Cameron.

"Jeff, I already talked to Teddy and it's all set. I am taking the next couple of weeks off to be with you." Sierra stated

"Baby, you didn't have to do that. What if your parents find out?" Jeff responded.

"Let them. I don't care. I care about making sure you're ok and not what they think." Sierra stated.

"Thank you." Jeff stated.

Once they arrived at Jeff's house, Sierra unlocked the door while Shane helped Jeff into the house. After making sure Sierra and Jeff were settled in ok, Shane got in his car and went home to Talia. Sierra helped Jeff up the stairs and into bed. She then shed her clothes and climbed into bed with him.

The next morning, Sierra woke up to her phone going off. She looked at the caller ID and it stated her sisters name. She groaned at her phone and got out of bed.

"Hello?" Sierra answered.

"Sierra, it's Steph. I thought you were supposed to come home last night?" Stephanie asked.

"I was, but a friend of mine got hurt last night and I spent most of the night at the hospital with them." Sierra stated.

"Who got hurt?" Stephanie asked.

"A friend." Sierra answered.

"Which friend?" Stephanie asked.

"Jeff." Sierra answered.

"Jeff. Jeff Hardy? Are you two dating?" Stephanie asked in shock.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Sierra asked.

"Not really. But if dad finds out, he will have a problem with it." Stephanie answered.

"Oh well. He can't tell me who to be friends with. I know that mom would be ok with it." Sierra stated.

"What makes you say that?" Stephanie asked.

"Remember the night that Jeff was over for dinner?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah." Stephanie answered.

"Well, when he was getting ready to leave mom nudged me to offer him a ride back to his hotel." Sierra stated.

"Oh. ok. I didn't know that. It must have happened after we left to take the girls home." Stephanie responded. "Now I am going to be a big sister here and tell you to be careful and don't get yourself into a situation that you can't handle."

"I know. I've gotta go. Love ya, sis." Sierra stated.

"Ok. Love you too." Stephanie stated as they hung up.

Sierra walked back into Jeff's bedroom as Jeff was trying to get out of bed. Sierra went over to him and helped him stand up. Jeff hated having to have someone help him like this, but at least he was glad that it was Sierra who was taking care of him. Sierra just smiled at her boyfriend as she helped him.

"Jeff, I told my sister about us." Sierra stated as Jeff took a shower.

"How did that go?" Jeff asked.

"Better than I thought. The next person to tell is going to be my mom and then Shane. My dad will be the hardest person to tell." Sierra stated.

"Well, you know that I am here for you and if you want me to be there when you tell them I will be." Jeff stated as he grabbed a towel and dried off.

"Thank you." Sierra stated.

"Anything for you. I will even call my doctor and ask him if its ok to fly." Jeff stated as he picked up the phone and talked to his doctor.

"What did they say?" Sierra asked.

"He said that as long as I take it easy, I can fly." Jeff stated. "So how about we go book the tickets to Connecticut?"

"Sounds good to me." Sierra stated as she gave him a kiss before helping him down the stairs and into the office.

After booking the tickets, Jeff and Sierra packed up everything that they would need for their trip. On the way to the airport, Sierra thought more about moving to Cameron and being with Jeff, but she also wanted to make sure that this relationship was to work.


	10. Chapter 10

(AN: Thank you to **BubblyShell22 and BournePriceless54 for their reviews. **Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please R&R!!)

Chapter 10

Upon arriving into Connecticut, Sierra called her parents and her brother. She told them that she had something to tell them and wanted to meet them for dinner in town. Everyone agreed to meet with Sierra. She also told them that someone else will be with her.

"Who could possibly be with Sierra?" Vince asked.

"I don't know dear." Linda answered as she got ready to go. "She's a grown woman and can make her own decisions."

"I know she is grown, but making her own decisions is not her best quality." Vince stated.

"Vincent! I am telling you to leave her alone. She may not always make the best decisions, but she is our daughter and we will love her all the same." Linda stated.

"Alright. Are you ready to go yet?" Vince asked.

"Yes, dear." Linda answered.

Soon Linda and Vince were heading out to meet their youngest daughter. Shane was also on his way to meet his sister and their parents. Shane had no idea what was going on. But he was starting to wonder why Stephanie wasn't going to be there.

Sierra and Jeff were already at the restaurant waiting on everyone to arrive. Sierra was a little nervous about confronting her parents and brother about her and Jeff dating. Soon Sierra saw her brother and parents enter the restaurant.

"Just relax and be yourself. Everything will be fine." Jeff told her.

"I know, but still its my father!" Sierra stated.

Vince, Linda and Shane walked towards Sierra's table and soon noticed Jeff sitting there with her. Linda smiled at her daughter as she walked over to hug her. Vince and Shane exchanged looks and took their seats.

"How are you Sierra?" Vince asked.

"Good, dad. How are you?" Sierra answered.

"Good." Vince responded. "So let's get straight to the point. Why are we all here and why he is here?"

"Ok. Well we wanted to tell you that we are dating and there is nothing that you can say or do that will stop us from being together." Sierra stated.

"Oh really? How long has this been going on?" Vince asked.

"A few weeks." Jeff answered.

"Well, I for one am happy for you. Does Stephanie know yet?" Linda stated.

"Thank you mom. Yes, I told her yesterday." Sierra stated.

"So we are the last to know?" Shane asked.

"No. There are still many people who don't know, but before we told them, we wanted to tell you so that you heard it from us first and not someone else." Sierra answered.

"Well, I guess I can appreciate that." Vince stated.

"I would hope so." Linda stated.

"I will tell you right now, I am not thrilled about this relationship. But I will not stop you. You are a grown woman." Vince stated.

"Thank you, daddy. Shane, are you going to say anything?" Sierra responded.

"I guess if Dad is ok with it then so am I. Just know this Hardy. You do anything to hurt her, I will hurt you." Shane stated.

After finishing their meals, everyone headed in their respective directions. Now that Sierra's parents knew about their relationship, they could been seen in public together and not have to worry about anything.

Over the next few days, Sierra and Jeff relaxed at her apartment. Jeff was starting to feel better each day that passed. He loved spending the time with Sierra and she loved being able to see Jeff every day.

It wasn't until one morning, when Sierra woke up that she felt like something wasn't right. It was now the end of September and Sierra wasn't feeling good. She went to the local drug store to get some meds. While at the store she walked down the aisle that had the condoms as she thought she would pick some up while she was there. While deciding on which ones to get, something else caught her eye and she picked it up.

Sierra purchased her items and headed back her apartment. Jeff was still sleeping so she went into the bathroom and opened one of the boxes and read the paper inside the box. After following the instructions in the box, Sierra took a shower and tried not to think about what was sitting on the counter.

After her shower, Sierra dried off and got dressed. Her hair was still up in a towel when she decided to look at the counter. Sierra's heart flip-flopped when she saw the stick on the counter.

_It couldn't be possible could it? We've been so careful. This can't be happening to me. What will Daddy say? Oh no, What will Jeff say or think? Can this really be happening to me?_ Sierra thought as she looked at the stick in her hands. _I need to go tell him right now._

Sierra headed back into the bedroom where Jeff was still sleeping. Sierra headed into the kitchen and started making breakfast. She was sure that the smell of food would wake him up and she was right. As she was cooking Jeff came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sierra smiled as she finished putting the food on the plates. She was also scared about telling Jeff but even more scared that he would leave her. She already knew that her father would flip out as soon as he found out. What was she supposed to do?

"Jeff, I need to tell you something and I am not sure how you are going to take it." Sierra stated as they cleared the table.

"Baby, you can tell me anything." Jeff stated.

"I know, but this might be a little different and it's something really big." Sierra stated trying to fight back tears. "And I'm a little scared that you are going to leave when I tell you this."

"Sierra, I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Jeff stated while trying to figure out what was making Sierra act like this. "Baby, just tell me."

"Ok. I'm pregnant." Sierra told him with tears rolling down her face.

"Baby, don't cry. I'm not going anywhere. I know we didn't plan this, but we will get through this." Jeff stated as he took her in his arms.

"What about my family? When they find out, all hell is gonna break loose." Sierra asked.

"We will deal with them when the time comes. For now I just want you to know, that no matter what I will always be here for your and our baby." Jeff answered. "No one can tell us what to do."

Sierra felt more comfortable in Jeff's arms than ever before. She knew that he meant what he said and that he would be there for their baby. Jeff held Sierra close to him. He had never felt this way before.

_I know this is a big responsibility, but I am up for it. I love her with all my heart. Now I just need to tell her that I love her. I know that her family is going to be less than thrilled about the pregnancy and that I am the father, but no matter what I will always be here for her and our baby. I also have a feeling that Matt is going to ride my ass about this, but this is my life not his._

"When are we going to tell my parents?" Sierra asked.

"As soon as you're ready to. Don't forget we also have to tell my dad and Matt." Jeff answered.

"I think that I would rather tell my parents over the phone from another state." Sierra stated. "I know that they are going to make a big deal out of this."

"I understand. Do you know how far along you are?" Jeff asked.

"No. I only took a home test. I need to call my doctor, but I don't want to go alone." Sierra answered.

"I will be right there with you." Jeff stated.

Sierra picked up the phone and called her doctor's office. She was thankful that she was able to get an appointment that afternoon. Little did she know she was going to run into someone she knew at the doctor's office.

That afternoon, Sierra and Jeff drove to the medical center. Sierra was still a little nervous about seeing the doctor. As they sat in the waiting room, someone walked in that Sierra really didn't want to see there.

"Sierra? What are you doing here? Hello Jeff." Stephanie stated.

"Hey Sis. Just a routine appointment. What are you doing here?" Sierra asked.

"Hi Steph." Jeff stated.

"Same. So have you told mom and dad yet?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes. Last night at dinner. Shane knows too. Mom is ok with it and dad didn't seem to upset and neither did Shane." Sierra answered.

"Good. Now I can breathe around them." Stephanie stated as a nurse called for Stephanie. "I'll call you later."

"Bye Steph." Sierra stated just before another nurse came out.

"Sierra McMahon?" the nurse called out.

Sierra and Jeff walked towards the nurse and followed her down the hallway and into an exam room. The room had a funny looking machine in it. The nurse told Sierra to have a seat on the exam table and for Jeff to sit in the chair next to the desk.

Not long after the nurse left the room the doctor came in. The doctor asked Sierra a bunch of questions before turning on the machine in the room. She told Sierra to lay back and that the gel would be cold. Jeff stood next to Sierra and held her hand as the doctor moved an electronic wand over her lower stomach.

The doctor looked around and did some stuff on the monitor. She printed 2 copies of a still shot, one for Sierra's file and one for Sierra. Once the doctor was done, she helped Sierra clean off and sit up.

"Alright. Everything looks good and healthy. You are about 6 weeks along." the doctor stated as she handed Sierra the ultrasound picture. "I want to see you back in 4 weeks and in the meantime, I want you to take some prenatal vitamins. You can pick them up in the pharmacy.."

"Thank you." Sierra stated.

Jeff and Sierra left the doctors office and headed to the pharmacy. After leaving the pharmacy, Sierra and Jeff headed back to the apartment. Sierra curled up on the couch while Jeff made lunch. Sierra was worried about telling her family that she was unmarried and pregnant with Jeff's baby.

"Baby, are you ok?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking." Sierra answered.

"Care to share?" Jeff asked.

"I was thinking about what you asked me and about telling my parents, Steph and Shane. It's not going to be easy." Sierra answered.

"No it's not, but I am here for you. What was it that I asked you?" Jeff stated.

"You asked me about moving to Cameron. And seeing how I am pregnant with your baby, it might be a good idea." Sierra stated.

"That it would. Sierra, would you move in with me?" Jeff asked.

"Are you sure?" Sierra answered.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure. Sierra, I love you." Jeff stated.

"Jeff, I love you too." Sierra stated as Jeff pulled her into a warm hug.


	11. Chapter 11

(AN: Thank you to: **BournePriceless54, redrose88, hardyrhodescenafan1, BubblyShell22, InkyDoodle, and extremechaingangenigma **for their awesome reviews. Please check out the poll on my profile. It will be up for 2 days and then another poll will be put up. Please vote. Enjoy the chapter and please R&R!!)

Chapter 11

Over the next two weeks, Sierra had all her stuff packed up and moved to Jeff's house in Cameron. Sierra told her parents that she was moving to Cameron and that her apartment was up for rent. They respected her decision to move closer to Jeff. Vince had a strange feeling that there was something more going on that just the two of them dating.

The day after Sierra officially moved into Jeff's house, Shannon, Kimo, Shane, Matt, Yuk, Tiffany and Alesia with Christian were all over at the house trying to film some episodes of The Hardy Show. Tiffany and Alesia were helping Sierra in the kitchen with lunch.

"So how are things going with Jeff?" Tiffany asked.

"Obviously great. I haven't been this happy in a long time." Sierra stated.

"That's good. Jeff is a great guy. And he loves kids. I remember when Christian was born, he was there at the hospital the entire time I was in labor." Alesia stated.

"That's good to hear." Sierra stated.

"Who knows, maybe by this time next year, you'll be planning your wedding to him. I have never seen him so much in love with someone." Alesia stated.

"We'll see." Sierra stated as she finished making lunch.

The three women carried the platters of food out to the backyard where all the guys were. There was already a cooler with water, soda and beer in it with ice. Jeff called for a lunch break and the guys headed towards the tables. Jeff came up behind Sierra and wrapped his arms around her. He gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. While they were sitting around eating, Jeff's dad, Gilbert walked around the back of the house and found where everyone was hiding.

"Hey dad. What's up?" Jeff asked.

"Just thought I would come over and see how everything is going." Gilbert answered.

"Cool. Pull up a seat. Sierra and the ladies made an awesome lunch for everyone." Jeff stated.

"Thank you, son. How are things going with you and Sierra now that she's all moved in?" Gilbert asked.

"Good. We couldn't be happier at the moment." Jeff answered.

"Good to hear it." Gilbert stated. "She is looking more and more beautiful each time I see her."

"Thanks dad." Jeff stated.

After everyone had finished eating lunch, Jeff pulled Sierra aside. He wanted to tell his dad that they were going to have a baby. Sierra was a little nervous about telling people that she was pregnant and not yet married.

"Baby, I really think that we should tell my dad before we tell anyone else here." Jeff stated.

"Ok. Just give me a few minutes." Sierra responded.

"Ok. I love you." Jeff stated.

"I love you too." Sierra responded.

Jeff headed back outside while Sierra went upstairs to their room. She picked up her phone and dialed her mom's phone number. Sierra waited for someone to answer the phone. She wasn't expecting her dad to answer the phone, but at that point she didn't care. She just wanted to tell them and get it over with.

As soon as she told her parents that she was pregnant with Jeff's baby, Vince got heated and started telling her that she would regret having a child with a screw-up. After Sierra heard enough, she hung up on her father and headed downstairs. Jeff was in the kitchen when Sierra walked in.

"Are you ok?" Jeff asked.

"I told my parents." Sierra answered.

"You did? How did it go?" Jeff asked.

"My dad stated that I would regret having a child with a screw-up like you. So after hearing that, I hung up on him and came downstairs. And before you say anything, no I don't regret having a baby with you. And you are not a screw-up." Sierra answered.

"I know. And I really don't care about what others say about me as long as we are happy and we know the truth." Jeff stated. "Are you ready to tell my dad and then the others?"

"About as ready as I ever will be." Sierra stated.

Jeff and Sierra headed back outside and pulled Gilbert away from the others. Sierra was holding the ultrasound picture while they walked.

"Jeffrey, what is going on that you needed to pull me away from everyone?" Gilbert asked.

"We have something we wanted to tell you before we tell everyone else." Jeff stated.

"Well, what is it son?" Gilbert asked.

"Sierra and I are having a baby. You're going to be a grandfather." Jeff answered.

Gilbert didn't say anything at first and just tried to digest the news. Gilbert looked at his son and then at Sierra. Jeff had his arms wrapped around Sierra's waist and his head was resting on Sierra's right shoulder.

"When is my grandbaby due?" Gilbert asked.

"April 26th." Sierra stated.

"Sounds good. Congratulations to you both." Gilbert stated as he hugged both of them.

Matt and Shannon noticed Gilbert, Jeff and Sierra talking away from the group. They thought something was going on when Jeff asked Sierra to move in with him. But they decided to wait and see what gets said.

As the night went on, Jeff and Sierra got ready to make their announcement to the rest of the group. Alesia, Tiffany, Yuk, Kimo, Shannon and the others were all suspicious of Jeff and Sierra's actions. Soon it was time for Jeff to make their announcement.

"Well as everyone knows, I asked Sierra a few weeks ago to move in with me. Well there are two reason as to why, one is that I am crazy in love with this girl and the other is that she is going to have my baby." Jeff announced.

Everyone was quiet as they were in shock. Jeff and Sierra exchanged looks and hoped that someone would say something.

"It's about time one of the Hardy Boys settled down with a family. I just always thought it would be Matt first." Shane stated. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Shane." Sierra stated as she gave him a hug.

"So my little brother is going to make me an uncle?" Matt asked. "Awesome!!"

Everyone congratulated Jeff and Sierra. While everyone was celebrating Jeff and Sierra's announcement, Sierra's phone was going off in the house. Both Stephanie and Shane had been calling her all evening. Their parents told them about Sierra being pregnant and they couldn't believe it.

After everyone had left for the night and Jeff was playing video games in the living room, Sierra headed upstairs to change into something more comfortable. As she was about to leave their room, she heard her phone buzz on the night stand.

Sierra picked up her phone and listened to the messages from Stephanie and Shane. Most of the messages were out of concern for Sierra and the rest were worry that she wasn't answering her phone calls. Just as Sierra deleted the last message, her phone rang.

"Hello?" Sierra answered

"Sierra! Thank God you finally answered your phone. What is this about you having a baby with Jeff?" Stephanie asked.

"Hello to you too. I left my phone upstairs while everyone was here shooting the Hardy Show and I just got yours and Shane's messages." Sierra answered. "Yes I am having a baby with Jeff. I am due April 26th."

"Sierra do you know what you are getting yourself into? A baby is a huge responsibility, trust me I know first hand." Stephanie responded.

"I know a baby is a huge responsibility and both Jeff and I will be there for the baby." Sierra stated with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Sierra. I'm not upset or anything. I am just worried about my baby sister." Stephanie stated.

"I know. How is Shane taking the news?" Sierra asked,

"I think he is ok now that its been a few hours since mom and dad told us. As a matter of fact he is here going over some stuff with Paul. Do you want to talk to him?" Stephanie answered.

"Sure." Sierra stated.

Stephanie walked over to their older brother and handed him the phone. Sierra prepared herself for the worst lecture ever.

"Sierra?" Shane asked.

"Hey big brother." Sierra answered.

"I have been so worried about you. Mom and Dad told us about you being pregnant with Hardy's baby. Is this something you really want to go through with?" Shane asked as he put her on speaker phone.

"Shane, I know this baby wasn't planned, but no matter what, Jeff and I will love this baby. I just wish that you and everyone else would just be happy for me for once." Sierra stated as tears rolled down her face.

"Sierra, no matter what we will always love you and we will love your baby too." Shane stated.

"Thank you Shane. Well, I need to get a shower and head to bed. The pregnancy makes me more tired than before." Sierra stated. "Love you to all."

"Night, Sis." Shane stated as he hung up.

Sierra put her phone on the charger and headed downstairs to find Jeff putting away the video game. Sierra just watched him and smiled. Jeff soon realized that she was standing there watching him.

"I thought you went to bed?" Jeff asked.

"Nope, was on the phone with Steph and Shane. My parents told them about us having a baby. And they took the news a lot better than I ever expected." Sierra answered.

"That's good to hear. Well I am ready to lay down next to you and hold you in my arms all night." Jeff stated as he walked up to her and held her.

Jeff and Sierra finished locking up the house and headed upstairs for the night. Sierra was now 8 weeks pregnant and she couldn't help but wonder what the baby looked like and what the baby was going to be. Once Sierra and Jeff were in bed, it didn't take her long to fall asleep in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

(AN: Thanks to **redrose88, Inky Doodle, BubblyShell22, hardyrhodescenafan1, BournePriceless54, extremechaingangenigma and FearlessHardy **for their awesome reviews. You guys totally make my day!! New poll is up. Thank you to those who voted on the last poll. Here is the next chapter!! Enjoy and please R&R!!)

Chapter 12

As the weeks passed, nearly everyone knew that Sierra and Jeff were going to have a baby. Jeff and Sierra were both at work and Sierra was starting to show. Mostly everyone was happy for Jeff and Sierra.

It was now the end of November and they were getting ready for their ultrasound appointment. That same week was also Thanksgiving and this year Jeff and Sierra were going to have everyone over to their house, including Shannon's mom Sandra.

"Jeff! Are you ready to go?" Sierra called from the kitchen.

"Yeah. Have you seen my keys?" Jeff asked.

"By the front door in the glass dish." Sierra answered.

"Got them. Let's go." Jeff stated as they headed out the front door.

Sierra and Jeff were on their way to the medical center for their ultrasound appointment. Sierra was now 18 weeks along and almost half way through the pregnancy. Sierra had very little contact from her father, but spoke weekly to her mom, sister and brother.

"Before I forget, Stephanie, Paul, and the girls want to come down Christmas. I'm not sure about Shane, Marissa and the boys, but at least Stephanie wants to see us." Sierra stated as Jeff drove into town.

"That's fine. The more the merrier. This afternoon we will be taping an episode of the Hardy Show. I want to know if its ok to announce on there what the baby is going to be?" Jeff asked.

"That's fine. I guess that means you want to find out what we are having?" Sierra answered with a smile.

"Don't you?" Jeff asked.

"Of course I do. It's just that when I asked you last night, you didn't answer me, so I thought that you didn't want to find out." Sierra answered.

"I'm sorry baby. I guess I didn't hear you. But anyhow, I am looking forwards to finding out if we are having a son or daughter." Jeff responded.

"What do you think the baby is?" Sierra asked.

"I think the baby is healthy and loved already." Jeff answered.

"That's not what I meant." Sierra responded as they got out of the car.

Sierra and Jeff headed inside and took their seats in the waiting room. Sierra was a little nervous, but then again so was Jeff. A doctor came out and got Sierra first. Jeff was told to wait until after the initial exam and she would come get him.

To Jeff it seemed like hours before the doctor came out and got him. Once they were in the room, the doctor turned the machine back on and got ready to show Sierra and Jeff their baby.

"Ok as you can probably tell, there is the head and a hand. There is another hand and the body and there are the legs and feet. Are you both wanting to find out what the sex of the baby is?" the doctor asked them.

"Yes." they both answered.

"Ok. Let's take a look and see if baby will let us see what he or she is." the doctor stated as she moved the wand around Sierra's stomach.

"I can't wait to pick a name for the baby." Sierra stated.

"Alright, if you both look right there you will see the extra body part. Congratulations mom and dad, you're going to have a boy." the doctor stated.

After Sierra and Jeff left the doctors office with the ultrasound pictures, Sierra grabbed a note pad out of her bag and started writing. Now that she knew they were having a boy, she could start thinking about names.

Once Jeff and Sierra were home, Sierra headed upstairs to lay down for a while. While she was resting she sent a few text messages to her family.

_**Steph. It's Sierra. Just wanted to let you know that Jeff and I found out what the baby's sex is today.**_

_What are you having?_

_**A boy.**_

_Congratulations, sis._

_**Thanks. I need to text Shane and mom. Has dad said anything to you about me?**_

_Good idea. He asks how you are doing, but that's it._

_**Ok. Well I will talk to you later.**_

Sierra finished sending text messages to Stephanie, Shane and then her mom. It wasn't until after she text her mom, that Linda called her daughter.

"Hello." Sierra answered the phone.

"Hi sweetie. How are you and the baby?" Linda asked.

"We are doing good. Baby is growing just like it should. Jeff is doing good too. We leave tomorrow for Connecticut." Sierra answered. "How are you and daddy?"

"That's good to hear. We are doing fine. Your father is standing next to me. Would you like to talk to him?" Linda responded.

"Uh sure. If he'll talk to me." Sierra stated.

"Hello Sierra." Vince stated.

"Hi daddy. How are you?" Sierra asked.

"Good. And you?" Vince answered.

"I'm doing great. We found out the sex of the baby today." Sierra stated.

"Good to hear. What will it be?" Vince asked.

"We're having a boy." Sierra stated hoping that her dad would start to come around to the fact that she was having this baby whether he liked it or not.

"Congratulations. Look Sierra, I know I have been hard on you the last few months, but just know that I do love you. I know that you are happy there in Cameron and I respect your decisions." Vince stated.

"Thank you daddy. Does this mean we can go back to having a good father-daughter relationship now?" Sierra asked.

"If that's what you want. I never meant to distance myself from you and Hardy, but I guess it was reality that set in when you told us that you were having a baby and that you were no longer my little girl." Vince answered.

"Of course that's what I want. But I also want for you and Jeff to try to get along. I love Jeff with all my heart and nothing is going to change that. He is a big part of my life and there might come a day that I become his wife and I want my family to be there." Sierra stated.

"Has he asked you yet?" Vince asked.

"No. I was just saying that there is always that possibility." Sierra answered.

"Ok. Here is your mother. I'll let you tell her the good news. I love you, Sierra." Vince responded.

"Ok. I love you too, daddy." Sierra stated.

"So what is this good news?" Linda asked.

"Jeff and I found out this morning that we are going to have a boy." Sierra answered.

"That's great news. Did you get a picture?" Linda asked.

"Sure did. I'll have Jeff scan it and I will email it to you." Sierra answered. "I think Jeff is cooking dinner, I should go help him. I love you mom. Thank you."

"Ok sweetie. Thank you for what?" Linda asked.

"For having me talk to daddy." Sierra answered.

"Oh! You're welcome. I love you too." Linda stated as they hung up the phone.

Sierra got off the bed and headed downstairs. She smelled something wonderful coming from the kitchen. She expected to see Jeff in the kitchen cooking, but was surprised to find someone else cooking. Sierra walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Hey Sierra. I thought you were sleeping?" Matt asked.

"I was resting and talking to my brother, sister and parents." Sierra answered. "Where's Jeff?"

"Oh ok. He had to run into town to get something, so he asked me to start preparing dinner for everyone." Matt answered as he dried his hands and finally gave Sierra a hug.

"Oh ok. Who is everyone?" Sierra asked.

"Well you, Jeff, dad, me, Shannon, Julie, Yuk, Tiffany, Alesia and Christian." Matt answered. "How is the baby doing?"

"Oh ok. Baby is growing like it should be. We had our ultrasound appointment today." Sierra responded.

"That's good. Did you find out what if it's a boy or girl?" Matt asked.

"Maybe. Something tells me that you'll find out when Jeff gets back and everyone else is here." Sierra answered with a smile.

While Matt continued to work in the kitchen, Sierra pulled her phone out and sent a text message to Jeff. She had a feeling that he was up to something. When he didn't respond to her message she really started to get suspicious.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Jeff was on the phone when Sierra text him and wasn't able to text her back.

"I understand sir. But I love her with all my heart. She has made me the happiest man in the world and I just want to make her the happiest woman in the world." Jeff stated.

"Alright! I give up. I know that she loves you and that you love her. You have my permission." Vince stated.

"Thank you sir." Jeff stated as he hung up.

Jeff pulled up to the jewelry store and headed inside. While he was looking around, he sent Sierra a text message.

_**Hey baby. Sorry I didn't message you back right away. I was on the phone.**_

_It's ok. When will you be home? And why didn't you tell me that we were having people over tonight?_

_**I wanted to surprise you and I thought we could tell everyone all at once about the baby being a boy. I should be home in about a half hour.**_

_Ok. I love you._

_**Love you too.**_

Later that afternoon Jeff and Sierra's house was filled with food, friends and family. After everyone had eaten, Jeff called for everyone's attention. Once everyone was standing near Jeff and Sierra, Jeff made their announcement.

"We wanted to tell all of you together that today Sierra and I found out that we are going to have a baby boy." Jeff announced.

Everyone took turns congratulating Sierra and Jeff. Later that night after everyone had left and the house was cleaned up, Jeff and Sierra started packing for their trip to Connecticut. They were going to spend Thanksgiving with Sierra's family in Greenwich.

That night while laying in bed, Sierra couldn't help but smile as she watched Jeff sleep. She placed her hands on her stomach and for the first time she really felt the baby moving. Sierra soon fell asleep wrapped in Jeff's arms and a smile on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

(AN: Thank you to **BournePriceless54, redrose88, hardyrhodescenafan1, BubblyShell22, extremechaingangenigma and Inky Doodle **for their awesome reviews. This is one of the last chapters. There are only two more chapters after this one. There might be a sequel...but I'm not sure. Please R&R and feel free to check out my other stories as well. Thanks, Krista!)

Chapter 13

The next day Sierra and Jeff flew to Connecticut. They decided to stay at a local hotel instead of with family. Once they arrived at the hotel, Sierra called her parents to let them know that they got there and would see them for dinner.

Stephanie, Paul and the girls, Shane, Marissa and the boys were all there when Sierra and Jeff arrived at the restaurant. Stephanie and Marissa couldn't believe how great Sierra looked for being 5 months pregnant. Once Linda and Vince arrived they ordered their food and everyone had a great time.

Later that night, back at the hotel, Jeff was working on some lyrics while Sierra was flipping through a baby names book. Sierra wanted to have a name picked before the baby was born. Sierra grabbed a note pad and pen and started writing down names.

"Logan, Evan, Wyatt, Tyler, Austin, Cooper, Riley and Zander." Sierra stated as she wrote them down.

"That's quite a bit of names to pick from. What about a middle name or middle initial?" Jeff asked.

"Haven't thought about a middle name yet." Sierra answered as she put her hands on her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. The baby is just moving around. I can't wait for Thanksgiving dinner." Sierra answered.

"Me too, babe." Jeff stated.

Two days later was Thanksgiving and Jeff and Sierra were at her parents house with Stephanie, Paul, the girls, Shane, Marissa and the boys. Shane, Paul and Jeff were hanging out on the deck while Sierra, Marissa, Stephanie and the kids were out in the yard playing.

"Auntie Sera! Uppy peas." Murphy asked.

"Sure sweet pea." Sierra answered as she carefully picked up Murphy.

"Are you sure you should be picking her up?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sierra answered.

Soon dinner was ready and everyone piled into the formal dinning room. Vince carried out the turkey and everyone was in awe. Dinner went as smoothly as possible. After dinner the kids watched cartoons in the living room while the adults had coffee or tea in the kitchen.

While the adults were talking and sharing stories, Sierra started getting a weird feeling, but ignored it for as long as possible. It wasn't until the kids came into the kitchen for their deserts that Sierra couldn't ignore the feeling anymore.

"Jeff?" Sierra asked holding her stomach.

"What's wrong, baby?" Jeff responded as he walked over to her.

"I really don't know, but I something doesn't feel right." Sierra stated with tears in her eyes.

"I think we should get her to the hospital." Stephanie stated.

"I agree." Linda responded.

Stephanie and Jeff helped Sierra out to the car while everyone else got in their cars. Linda opened the rental car's passenger door for Sierra. Stephanie and Paul lead the way to the hospital. Marissa volunteered to stay at the house with the kids while everyone went to the hospital with Sierra.

Once they arrived at the hospital and got to a nurses station Sierra was taken up to labor and delivery. Jeff sat with Sierra while they waited for a doctor to come in and check her. Stephanie, Paul, Shane, Vince and Linda all sat in the waiting room.

It seemed like forever to Sierra and Jeff as they waited for a doctor. Once the doctor came in and did her exam and ran some tests they found out that it was the baby balling up and protesting any stress, Sierra was ordered to take it easy over the next few weeks.

Jeff called Teddy and told him what happened. Teddy gave them the next week off and told them to take good care of that baby. Once Jeff and Sierra were back Cameron, everyone came over to make sure that Jeff and Sierra had everything they needed.

"How are you feeling?" Matt asked.

"Tired and bored. I hate not being able to do anything." Sierra answered.

"I know. But you need to do what's best for the baby." Matt stated.

"I know. Where's Jeff by the way?" Sierra asked.

"He had to run into town so I volunteered to stay with you, plus it gives us a chance to talk." Matt answered.

"Ok. What would you like to talk about?" Sierra asked.

"Well, I kinda need some advice on a girl." Matt answered. "I really like this girl, but I'm afraid to ask her out."

"Oh ok. I will help the best I can. Why are you afraid to ask her out?" Sierra responded.

"Well, every time I've asked someone out it always ends up badly. Of course my last two relationships were with co-workers. This one doesn't work for the WWE." Matt stated. "I guess I'm just afraid of rejection from her."

"Ok. That's a good start not dating someone you work with. As for the rejection part, I wouldn't stress over that. You never know what she is going to say unless you ask her. I know that rejection hurts, but it comes with every relationship." Sierra told him.

"So basically just ask her and go from there?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. How else are you going to know? So what's her name?" Sierra asked.

"True. Her name is Aurora." Matt answered.

"Pretty. Where do you know her from?" Sierra asked.

"She is. I met her at Shannon's shop. She's a graphic artist there." Matt answered.

"Nice. I know that Jeff is wanting to get some work done while we have the time off, so why don't the three of us go in there and you can talk to her." Sierra suggested.

"Sounds good. I think Jeff is back. Let me know when. Thanks, Sierra." Matt agreed.

"Anytime." Sierra responded.

Later that night as Sierra and Jeff were getting ready for bed, the baby kicked Sierra in the ribs. Sierra was getting used to the baby moving around at night, which meant that she wasn't getting a lot of sleep. Jeff couldn't help but notice Sierra smiling like never before. He couldn't have been happier to have her in his life and soon a new baby in the house.

The next day, Jeff called up his friend Yuk and asked him to come get him. Sierra was going to spend the day with Alesia, Christian, Tiffany and Julie at the house. When Yuk got there, Jeff kissed Sierra very passionately.

"I will be back. I have some stuff I need to get done with Yuk. Remember the doctor's orders." Jeff stated.

"Ok. Be safe." Sierra responded.

Soon Jeff and Yuk left and headed to the nearest shopping center. Yuk was a little confused as to why Jeff wanted him to go with him.

"So, uh, Jeff. What's with the shopping trip?" Yuk asked.

"I want to pick out Sierra's Christmas present, and I needed your help." Jeff answered. "After all you have a kid already."

"Oh ok. What do you want to get her?" Yuk asked.

"I want to get the bedroom set that she pointed out a few weeks ago for the baby. I also want to get the room décor and all that stuff so that I can start working on the room." Jeff answered.

"Gotcha. So what is the theme going to be?" Yuk asked.

"Night Sky." Jeff answered.

"Nice. Let's get to the shopping." Yuk responded.

Meanwhile back at the house, Sierra and the girls were talking about doing a baby shower in February for Sierra. Sierra was all for it and they started working on the guest list. Of course Sierra wanted her mom, sister and sister-in-law there as well as some of the ladies from Smackdown.

Once the guest list was made, they started on the menu. Sierra wanted all finger foods to make it easier on everyone. Alesia agreed with Sierra. The next thing was planning the games and prizes. Tiffany and Alesia took over that while Sierra and Julie worked on designing the invitations.

Back at the shopping center, Jeff and Yuk were just about finished with buying all the stuff for the baby's room. The furniture was scheduled to be delivered tomorrow afternoon and Yuk stated that he would be at the house to receive the shipment.

"Baby, I'm home." Jeff called out as he walked into the house.

"Good. I'm starving." Sierra stated.

"Well, what do you feel like eating?" Jeff asked.

"Pizza sounds really good." Sierra answered.

"Pizza it is then. Shall we all go to Captain Jack's?" Jeff asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Yuk stated. "Alesia are you and lil man coming with?"

"Sure, if that's ok." Alesia answered.

"Of course it is. I just want to spend some extra time with my son." Yuk responded.

"I'll call Shannon and tell him were to meet us. It's been so long since we've had Captain Jack's Pizza." Julie stated.

Soon everyone was on their way to Captain Jack's Pizzeria. Sierra loved the theme of the restaurant and everyone had a blast. Jeff suggested to Shannon that tomorrow would be the best day to come into the shop to get some work done. Shannon agreed and told him to be there around 11. Sierra pulled out her phone and sent a text to Matt.

_**Hey, we are going to Shannon's shop tomorrow. **_

_Ok. What time?_

_**We have to be their by 11. So be at the house by 10.**_

_Ok. Will do. See you tomorrow. And thanks again._

_**C U tomorrow. No problem.**_

So the next day, Matt arrived at the house right at 10. Jeff told him about going to Gas Chamber Ink and Matt asked if he could tag along. Of course Sierra was more than fine with it. Jeff grabbed his keys while Sierra grabbed her notebook and a pen.

Once they arrived at the shop, Jeff headed over to Shannon and got started on his tattoo. Sierra sat and talked with Julie, Aurora and Matt. Sierra couldn't help but notice Aurora checking Matt out.

Matt finally got the nerve to talk to Aurora and to his surprise she agreed to go out with him. And Sierra couldn't help but smile. Once Jeff was done they all headed to their favorite place to eat for lunch, El Chapala's.

"How are you feeling Sierra?" Shannon asked.

"Tired, but better than a few days ago." Sierra answered.

"That's good." Shannon stated.

As the next few weeks went by, Sierra started to show even more. The baby was starting to move around and Sierra was lacking sleep. Christmas was quickly approaching and she was not allowed into the spare bedroom as Jeff had locked the door and he had the key.

Jeff had been spending a lot of time in the locked spare bedroom as he was trying to get the room ready before Christmas. Stephanie, Paul and the girls arrived into North Carolina a few days before Christmas and Sierra couldn't have been happier. Matt was also busy getting ready for his annual Christmas Bash.

"Sierra! Are you ready to go?" Jeff asked as he entered their bedroom.

"About as ready as I will ever be. How do I look?" Sierra answered.

"You look more beautiful each day that passes." Jeff responded.

"Really? I sure don't feel like it." Sierra stated.

"Well, to me you look amazing." Jeff stated as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and placed his hands on her stomach. "Was that the baby?"

"Yeah. He's been moving around a lot today." Sierra responded.

"Wow." Jeff stated.

Soon everyone headed over to Matt's house. To Sierra's surprise, Aurora was there and Matt had an arm around her shoulders. Everyone came over to Sierra and Jeff and just had to touch her stomach, which for the most part she didn't mind. Stephanie and Paul were also there. Everyone was having a great time. It was well into the morning before Jeff and Sierra got home. Stephanie and Paul headed back to their hotel to get some sleep and relieve the babysitter.


	14. Chapter 14

(AN: Thank you to **hardyrhodescenafan1, extremechaingangenigma, BournePriceless54, BubblyShell22 and redrose88 **for their awesome reviews. You guys are truly the best. I've started brainstorming for the sequel so keep your eyes open for it. This is the next to last chapter. Enjoy and please R&R!! ~Krista)

**Chapter 14**

Christmas morning was soon there. Stephanie, Paul and the girls came over and exchanged presents. Jeff had a special surprise for Sierra, but wanted to wait until dinner that night. After Matt, Aurora and Gilbert arrived Sierra and Jeff checked on dinner and started making all the side items.

While fixing dinner the door bell rang. Sierra walked over to the front and opened it. There standing before her was her mom and dad. Sierra hugged both of them and asked them to come in. Sierra couldn't believe that her parents were there. Vince and Linda joined Jeff and Sierra in the kitchen while Stephanie pulled Matt aside.

"Thank you, Matt for the girls presents. You didn't have to do that." Stephanie stated.

"You're welcome. I know, but I wanted to. After all we are technically family." Matt responded.

"That we are." Stephanie stated.

Soon dinner was ready and everyone took their seats. Stephanie had been watching Jeff's interactions with Sierra all day and she really hoped that Sierra was happy and that one day she and Jeff would get married.

"Before we get started there is something I want to say and I wanted to say it front of everyone here. Sierra, I love you with all my heart. You have made me so happy by telling me that we were going to have a baby." Jeff stated as he walked over to Sierra. "I would be honored if you would make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife. Sierra, Will you marry me?"

Everyone was in shock by Jeff's marriage proposal as he knelt in front of Sierra. The room was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Sierra couldn't believe that Jeff had just asked her to marry him.

"Jeff, I would love to become your wife. So yes, I will marry you!" Sierra responded.

Jeff slipped the ring on her finger before everyone congratulated the newly engaged couple. Dinner went as planned and Sierra couldn't help but admire her engagement ring. After dinner, Jeff had one last surprise for Sierra.

"There is one last gift for Sierra." Jeff stated.

"Jeff, you didn't have to get me anything else." Sierra responded.

"Oh but this was something that I have been working on for nearly a month. I would like everyone to follow me upstairs please." Jeff stated as everyone followed Jeff and Sierra upstairs.

Once everyone was upstairs, Jeff opened the door to the spare bedroom. Once Sierra laid eyes on the room she couldn't help but smile. Jeff had really outdid himself with the baby's room.

"Jeff, its amazing! I can't believe you did all this without me knowing." Sierra stated as she hugged Jeff.

"It wasn't easy, but I pulled it off." Jeff responded.

Everyone was in awe of the baby's room. The walls were fields and mountains while the ceiling was dark blue with stars, moon and planets. Sierra loved Jeff's artwork in the room and so did everyone else.

Once the holidays were over, everyone was back to work. Sierra stayed in contact with the girls back home as they were busy planning the baby shower. Sierra started looking at bridal dresses and places to have the wedding even though they haven't picked a date yet.

The baby shower came rather quickly. Sierra and Jeff received a lot of neat things for their son. Gilbert ad spent the last few months working on a rocking chair and cradle for the baby. Sierra nearly burst into tears when she saw the chair and cradle. She couldn't believe that everyone was so excited for this baby.

Over the next two weeks, Sierra and Jeff had managed to pick a wedding date on January 1st. One morning Sierra woke up in a some pain. Jeff drove her to the hospital where she was hooked up to fetal monitors. After spending 24 hours in the hospital for observation, Sierra was released to go home, but had to remain on bed rest.

"Do you have to go?" Sierra asked as she watched Jeff pack for his road trip.

"Yes. I will be home in a few days. Aurora is going to stay with you while I'm gone. Matt is here too since he is still recovering from his surgery." Jeff answered.

"Ok. Hurry home." Sierra stated.

"I will. I want you to stay in bed as much as possible while I'm gone. After all we are only 6 weeks away from our son being born." Jeff stated as he kissed her goodbye.

The few days seemed to drag by for both Sierra and Jeff. Aurora and Matt stayed with Sierra the entire time Jeff was gone. Sierra was just thankful that the baby decided not to cause anymore issues while Jeff was gone. Or so she thought.

It was now the morning of March 16th, Jeff was due home that evening. Sierra, Aurora and Matt got things ready for Jeff to come home. Sierra was sitting in the living room working on a baby blanket when she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen.

"Aurora! Matt!" Sierra called out.

"Sierra, what's wrong?" Matt asked coming down the stairs.

"I'm having sharp pains in my stomach. I think we need to go to the hospital." Sierra answered.

"Ok. Aurora, help get Sierra out to the car. I will grab the baby bag that we just packed and we will go to the hospital." Matt responded.

Once they got to the hospital, Sierra was taken into a room and hooked up to fetal monitors and an IV. After about an hour, a nurse finally emerged in the waiting room.

"I am looking for the family of Sierra McMahon." the nurse stated.

"That would be me. I am her brother-in-law, Matt." Matt stated.

"Ok. We have her hooked up to a baby monitor and an IV. We are going to admit her as she is in labor. Is the baby's father here yet?" the nurse advised him.

"He is on his way home. He was in New York." Matt stated. "Can we stay with her until he gets here?"

"Ok. That's fine." the nurse stated. "She is in room 315."

"Thank you." Matt stated.

Aurora headed to the room while Matt called all their friends and his dad. Matt also tried to call Jeff again. This time the phone rang.

"Hey Matt!" Jeff answered.

"Where are you?" Matt asked.

"On my way to the house. I got an earlier flight. What's wrong?" Jeff answered.

"We are at the hospital. Sierra went into labor this morning." Matt responded.

"I'm on my way. What room?" Jeff stated.

"315." Matt responded.

Matt headed towards Sierra's room and walked in during a contraction. Aurora was assisting Sierra through the pain and breathing. Once the contraction was over with, Matt took a seat next to Sierra so that he could tell her the good news.

"I just got off the phone with Jeff. He was able to get an earlier flight home and is on his way here. He will be here before the baby comes." Matt stated.

"Thank you Matt!" Sierra responded with a half smile.

As time passed, the waiting room became full of friends and family. Jeff had called Stephanie and told her that Sierra was in the hospital getting ready to have the baby. Stephanie then called her brother and parents. Everyone was able to board the company plane and get to the hospital by that evening.

Sierra couldn't have been more happier than when Jeff walked through the door of her room. Sierra hugged him as best she could before another contraction hit. After Jeff got there, Matt and Aurora headed out to the waiting room. It was somewhere around 2:30am when Sierra was finally able to start pushing. Jeff and a nurse were there to support her.

Meanwhile out in the waiting room, Matt, Aurora, Shannon, Linda, Vince, Shane, Stephanie, Tiffany, Yuk, Alesia, Kimo, Gilbert and a few others were sitting around talking and waiting. Some couldn't believe that Jeff and Sierra were already having the baby. Others just couldn't believe that Jeff was going to be a father.

Back in the room, Sierra was pushing just like the doctor told her to do. Jeff encouraged Sierra every step of the way. Before long, the doctor could finally see the baby's head crowning.

"One more big push and your baby will be here, Sierra." the doctor told her.

"Baby, I know you can do it. I know that you are tired, but just think, after this next push you will be able to hold our son." Jeff stated.

"I'm ready." Sierra stated as if another bout of energy burst through her.

"Ok. Get ready and Push." the doctor stated.

"1.2..3..4..5..6..7..8..ok stop." the nurse stated.

After the doctor was able to get the baby's head and shoulders out, the rest of the body slid out easily. Sierra started crying as soon as she heard the baby crying.

"Congratulations mom and dad. It's a boy!" the doctor stated while he finished getting Sierra cleaned up.

Once the baby was cleaned up, weighed and measured, the nurse handed the baby to Sierra. Jeff sat next to Sierra on the bed and smiled. He couldn't believe that their son was finally here.

"We need to name him." Sierra stated once the doctor and nurses were out of the room.

"What do you suggest for a name?" Jeff asked.

"How about Logan Evan Hardy?" Sierra answered.

"I like that a lot." Jeff responded.

After taking a few pictures of Sierra and Logan. Jeff headed out to the waiting room. Everyone stood up and looked at Jeff.

"We have a son! Logan Evan Hardy, 6lbs 2ozs 20 inches born March 17th at 3:17am." Jeff announced.

Everyone congratulated him on Logan's birth. Jeff shared the pictures that he took in the room. It was almost dawn by the time everyone left the hospital. Vince had sent Linda, Stephanie and Shane to the hotel as he wanted to see his daughter first. Jeff led Vince to Sierra's room where she was sitting up waiting for Logan to return from the nursery.

"Daddy? You're here?" Sierra asked.

"Of course I am. Mom, Steph and Shane are here too. I sent them back to the hotel to get some sleep. How are you feeling?" Vince answered.

"I feel good. A little tired, but good." Sierra stated.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for the way I acted in the beginning about the pregnancy and you and Hardy dating. I was wrong." Vince stated.

"It's ok Dad. What matters now is that you are here at the hospital when your grandson was born." Sierra responded as a nurse wheeled Logan back into the room.

"Ms. McMahon, visiting hours don't start until 8am." the nurse stated.

"Please let him stay. This is my father, Vince McMahon." Sierra responded.

"Ok. I will make notes on your chart." the nurse stated handing Logan to Sierra and then leaving the room.

"Dad, would you like to hold him?" Sierra asked.

"I would love to." Vince stated taking Logan into his arms.

Jeff snapped a few pictures of Vince holding Logan. Sierra couldn't have been any happier than at that very moment. After Vince left, Sierra fed Logan and fell asleep. Jeff took a seat in the empty chair and held his son. He still couldn't believe that he was a father to a healthy baby boy.

A few days after Logan's birth Sierra and Jeff were sitting at home going through all the baby gifts, when the doorbell rang. Jeff answered the door. Matt and Aurora walked in and headed over to the living room.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sierra asked.

"We have some good news." Matt stated.

"What's that?" Jeff asked sitting back down next to Sierra.

"Aurora and I are getting married!" Matt stated.

"Congrats, bro." Jeff stated.

"But that's not all." Matt stated.

"It's not?" Sierra asked.

"We're also pregnant." Aurora answered.

"Congratulations to both of you!!" Sierra stated excitedly. "When are you due?"

"The beginning of November. And the wedding will be taking place next summer." Aurora responded.

Jeff, Sierra, Matt and Aurora sat around talking about all the details. Logan soon woke up and wanted to eat. Sierra and Aurora continued their conversation upstairs in the nursery, while the guys talked downstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

(AN: Thank you to **Sweetness79, BournePriceless54, redrose88, BubblyShell22, hardyrhodescenafan1 and Inky Doodle** for their awesome reviews. Sadly, this is the final chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this story and enjoyed reading everyone's reviews. I have a few other stories in progress and some in the process of brainstorming. I am also open to any suggestions. If there is something you would like to see me write about, send me a private message and I will see what I can do... Much love to all. ~Krista Hardy

**Chapter 15**

_**9 months later….**_

"I can't believe how fast the last nine months went by." Stephanie stated as she helped Sierra fix her hair.

"I know. Logan is crawling and trying to pull himself up all by himself." Sierra stated as she fixed her necklace.

"And I can't believe that my baby girl is getting married today." Vince stated from the doorway.

"Hi daddy." Sierra stated.

"Hi Princess. Are you just about ready?" Vince asked.

"As ready as I will ever be. Where is Logan?" Sierra answered.

"With your mom." Vince responded.

It was exactly 2pm when the double French doors opened. The brides maids, Aurora, Tiffany and Alesia walked down the isle with their escorts, Matt, Yuk and Shannon. Aurora and Murphy were the flower girls along with Declan and Kenyon as the ring bearers. Stephanie severed as Sierra's Matron of Honor. The doors closed again before Sierra and Vince took their spots behind the door.

The bridal march started playing and everyone stood up. Jeff took his spot at the front of the alter. As he looked up the aisle at his bride, he couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was. Sierra kept her eyes on Jeff while her dad walked her down the aisle. Vince and Sierra stopped at the alter and waited for the minister to begin.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

Through marriage, Jeffrey and Sierra make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Jeffrey and Sierra will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Jeffrey and Sierra. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?" The minister stated.

"Her mother and I do." Vince stated.

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Jeffrey and Sierra from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last." The minister stated.

The minister then turned towards Jeff and paused for only a moment.

"Do you Jeffrey take Sierra to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked.  
"I will." Jeff answered.

The minister then turned to Sierra and paused for a moment.

"Do you Sierra take Jeffrey to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.  
"I will." Sierra answered.

"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the ring(s) in my hand?" the minister asked.

Declan and Kenyon handed the rings to the minister and stepped back.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts." the minister stated.

The minister hands a ring to Jeff.

"Jeffrey, in placing this ring on Sierra's finger, repeat after me: Sierra, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." the minister stated.

"Sierra, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Jeff repeated.

The minister then hands the other ring to Sierra.

"Sierra, in placing this ring on Jeffrey's finger, repeat after me: Jeffrey, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." the minister stated.

"Jeffrey, you are now consecrated to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Sierra repeated.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness. In as much as Jeffrey and Sierra have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined.

You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder.

And so, by the power vested in me by the State of North Carolina and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride." The minister finished the ceremony.

Jeff lifted the veil and kissed Sierra to seal their union. Sierra and Jeff then turned to face the church. Stephanie handed the bridal bouquet back to Sierra as Jeff and Sierra made their way up the aisle.

Once they arrived at the reception hall, JR Merrill, who was the DJ and one of Jeff's best friends got ready to announce Jeff and Sierra into the room.

"Ladies and Gentleman, friends and family, I would like to be the first to welcome Mr. and Mrs. Jeffrey Hardy." JR stated as Jeff and Sierra walked into the room and made their way to their table.

Once everyone was seated, it was time for the speeches. And of course Matt was first up, followed by Stephanie and then Vince. Sierra couldn't have asked for a better day.

"Jeff and Sierra - I stand here today to toast you. To celebrate your new union together. You have now become part of the most important team. Team Hardy. All your joys will now be magnified by two because you can share them together. All your trials and tribulations have now been halved - because you can now solve them together. In marriage, you promise to care about everything. The good things, the bad things and the mundane. You promise to each other that life will not go unwitnessed, because you will witness it with each other. Jeff & Sierra...this is just the beginning. The best is yet to come." Matt toasts the new couple as everyone raises their glasses.

Before anyone else could say anything Stephanie stood up. And got ready to give her speech.

"When you were first born, Mom told me I adored you. She said I wanted to hold you and feed you and kiss you every chance I got. Mom said I couldn't take me eyes off you. Then we got a little older and you started to annoy me. I couldn't go anywhere without taking you along. If you cried, I got the blame. If we were fighting, I had to give in first. Sometimes I wondered why we couldn't just get rid of you. Mom and Dad laughed when I suggested we just leave you at church or in a restaurant.

Then we got a little older and I was grateful we didn't leave you behind. You started to come in handy and didn't annoy me as much. You were good for playing Barbies and board games. You would eat almost anything to impress my friends during a sleepover. I could practice putting my makeup on you. I even liked it when you would come into my room and sit with me when I was sad, even though I told you to go away.

Then we got a little older and I missed you while I was in college. I was actually excited to see you on holidays and during the summer. I liked talking about classes and boyfriends and politics and how to get more spending money out of Mom and Dad.

Yes, I'm glad we kept you. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to share in the excitement of your engagement, the silly games we played at your bridal shower, and all the laughter during your bachelorette party. I would not have been able to watch you marry Jeff today and celebrate with both of you at this wonderful party. Congratulations little sis, and thank you Mom and Dad for not listening to me all those years ago." Stephanie stated with a smile.

Everyone clapped and had a good laugh as Sierra hugged her sister. Soon it was time for the Father of the Bride's speech. Vince was always good at speeches, but this one was the most difficult one he has ever had to give.

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, good evening.

First of all let me welcome all the guests and say thank you to all of you for being with us today and making the atmosphere of the wedding party so warm and cozy. We are happy to share this holiday with family members and relatives from both sides. Especially welcome are those who traveled a long way to come here.

To confess, throughout the day I have been looking at my daughter in the wedding gown, so beautiful, solemn and brimming with happiness - like a tender white lilac on a spring morning - and I still couldn't believe my eyes. It seems to me that just an instant ago my future wife and I were standing at this altar and sealing our marriage with a kiss and now one of the finest outcomes of our marriage, our youngest daughter, that cute blue-eyed tot, has grown up and said two simple words "I do" to create her own family.

During today's wedding ceremony I recalled a thousand little details about her. Some of you know Sierra as a talented Hair and Makeup Artist; for others she is a devoted babysitter; many of us know her as a faithful friend. For me, ladies and gentlemen, she was and is and will be a little girl with funny plaits and surprised blue eyes, as big as a plate. I remember the day when she was born: a bright April morning with red tulips blossoming at the flower-beds by the maternity hospital; it was one of the happiest days of my life as a father. I remember her first school days, when she filled her exercise-books with fancy hieroglyphs instead of letters. Well, when her plaits and surprised glance are gone, at least one thing hasn't changed: her handwriting, which I still can't decode.

I recall her drowsing on my lap, while I read her the fairy-tales about charmed princesses. Today she looks like a fairy princess, and I believe she has at last found her prince and they will live happily ever after for true marriage means that you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody - and you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.

I am very happy for Sierra and Jeffrey, and I am sure they are a perfect match, for they fit each other as two pieces of a puzzle that God must have scattered on the Earth in the ancient times.

Dear Sierra and dear Jeffrey, I won't bore you with lengthy pieces of paternal advice regarding marriage and life together - this world is entirely yours, and it is only you two who will determine its rules. I am sure that you will build a reliable family hearth, a cozy nook where you will feel at your ease and which will give you strength to withstand the storms and challenges of life. On this way, let me only wish you tolerance and love. As one wise man once said, "a successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person".

Finally, I will share with you a quotation that guided me through my marriage - not a single day of these 28 years I regret. It is taken from the Bible and says that "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails".

Let me propose a toast to the bride and the groom, and let us stand up and clink glasses for love in the family of Sierra and Jeffrey." Vince finished his speech.

Once the speeches were finished, it was time for dinner. There were 8 different courses to get through, once dinner was over with it was time to cut the cake. Jeff and Sierra sliced their wedding cake with ease and each fed the other their first bite.

The rest of the wedding reception was hit. Everyone had a great time. Sierra and Jeff even brought Logan out on to the dance floor and danced with him. As the night came to an end. Sierra and Jeff changed into their going away clothes and made their way through showers of bubbles to their waiting limo. It was a night that no one would soon forget.

The End….


End file.
